


Odyseja

by dieOtter



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, pre series/post-series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby, Luka i jego dwie Chorwacje - ta obecna, którą może pokazać żonie i synkowi, a także ta sprzed lat, pełna wspomnień, które chciałby zagrzebać jak najgłębiej, lecz nie potrafi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie TASIEMIEC 2015 na Forum Literackim Mirriel
> 
> Betowała Tina Latawiec

**Odyseja**

 

1.

 

– Tata, mama, tunel!  
Joe wciąż nie przestaje nam tego powtarzać, choć jedziemy przez niego już od co najmniej dwóch kilometrów. Przed nami jeszcze jakieś cztery. W sumie nie powinnam mu się dziwić, jestem od niego kilkanaście razy starsza, a kiedy pierwszy raz w życiu jechaliśmy przez Sveti Rok, tunel wydrążony pod górami Welebitu, sama byłam pod wrażeniem jego długości. Teraz jestem tak zmęczona lotem, że jest mi właściwie wszystko jedno. Jedyne, czego nie mogę się doczekać, to kiedy Joe nareszcie zaśnie. Plan zakładał, że mały będzie dość zmęczony po kilkugodzinnym locie, żeby przespać całą drogę do Dalmacji. Nawet specjalnie postanowiliśmy nie zatrzymywać się w Zagrzebiu, tylko wprost z lotniska ruszyć wypożyczonym autem na południe.

Plany wzięły w łeb już na początku, kiedy Jelena, bratowa Luki, uparła się, że przygotuje nam całą masę rzeczy, które będą nam absolutnie potrzebne nad morzem, a których z pewnością nie przywieziemy ze sobą z Bostonu. Takim sposobem w bagażniku wynajętego sedana, oprócz naszych wypchanych do granic możliwości walizek i wózka Joego, znalazł się też dmuchany materac, parasol plażowy, kosz piknikowy oraz trójkołowy dziecięcy rowerek, z którego ośmioletnia Dunja najwyraźniej już wyrosła. Joe spał jak zabity przez cały lot, podobnie zresztą jak jego tatuś, jednak rozbudził się do reszty podczas trwających dobrą godzinę powitań, achów i ochów nad najmłodszą latoroślą rodu Kovačów i o spaniu w samochodzie nie ma już mowy. A ponieważ ktoś musi wysłuchiwać jego nieustających zachwytów nad domami, psami, krowami ( _patrz, mama, duży pies!_ ) i wszystkim innym, co mijaliśmy przez ostatnie godziny, Luka natomiast uparcie je ignoruje, o drzemce mogę sobie co najwyżej pomarzyć.  
– Mówiłam, żeby lecieć wprost do Dubrownika – marudzę. Joe patrzy na mnie dziwnie ( _mama, jak możesz marudzić, przecież to t-u-n-e-l!_ ), a mój ślubny mruczy coś pod nosem, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

Nie mam mu tego za złe. Luce znaczy się, choć małemu w sumie też nie. Za każdym razem, kiedy jesteśmy w Chorwacji, mój mąż miewa podobne napady melancholii. Nie żeby nie miewał ich też w Chicago czy Bostonie. Ale mam wrażenie, że podczas gdy tam, w Stanach, Luka otrząsnął się już dawno ze wspomnień i zaczął żyć dniem dzisiejszym, tutaj przeszłość jest dla niego równie realna jak to, co tu i teraz, wspomnienia wyglądają do niego zza każdego rogu ulicy. Trochę mnie to przeraża. Mimo naszych trudnych, wyjątkowo skrytych charakterów, przez tyle lat nauczyliśmy się już trochę czytać sobie w myślach. Ilekroć znajdziemy się w Chorwacji, mój mąż staje się dla mnie zagadką nie mniejszą niż wtedy, kiedy tylko zaczęliśmy się spotykać. I chyba właśnie dlatego nie jestem wielką zwolenniczką chorwackich wakacji. Nie powiedziałam tego nigdy na głos, bo rozumiem, że Luka tęskni za krajem i rodziną, że chce, żeby nasz syn doświadczył tego wszystkiego, w końcu Joe jest w jednej drugiej Chorwatem. Mimo to podejrzewam, że Luka i tak wie, co czuję, dlatego właśnie zaproponował, że ten wyjazd będzie inny. Żadnych przymusowych wizyt, żadnego zapoznawania się z tysiącem jego ciotek, wujów i kuzynów, żadnych godzin wysłuchiwania paplania Jeleny (lubię ją, serio, to cudowna kobieta, ale jeśli nawet jej ograniczona znajomość angielskiego nie przeszkadza jej w wyrzucaniu z siebie tysiąca słów na minutę, to czasem naprawdę współczuję Nikowi). Nie, te wakacje mają być tylko i wyłącznie dla nas. Morze, plaża, słoneczko, pizza i lody. Dlatego wybraliśmy Brač jako cel naszej podróży.

No dobra, Luka wybrał. Dla mnie nazwy wszystkich dalmackich wysp brzmią tak samo.  
– Dlaczego akurat Brač w takim razie? – spytałam go przekornie pewnego zimowego wieczora, kiedy Joe drzemał przed telewizorem, a my snuliśmy wakacyjne plany. – Dlaczego nie na przykład... – spróbowałam odczytać nazwę wyspy widniejącą na mapie, ale szybko się poddałam. – ... to.  
– Mljet? – podpowiedział Luka usłużnie. Czekał aż powtórzę po nim. Nie doczekał się.  
– Mam tylko jeden język, nie zamierzam go sobie złamać.  
– No proszę, pani doktor nie zna podstaw anatomii. Zaczynam się bać o twoich pacjentów. – Zignorowałam go i po chwili wrócił do tematu. – Mljet jest owszem, piękny. Według legend to właśnie tam Kalipso przez siedem lat przetrzymywała Odyseusza.  
– Wolałabym, żeby nasze wakacje trwały odrobinę krócej – przyznałam.  
– Nie wytrzymalibyśmy tam nawet siedmiu dni – Luka parsknął śmiechem. – Na Mljecie jest tylko jeden hotel. Tak się składa, że pracuje tam mój kuzyn. Nie lubię go.  
– No więc Brač. Co ciekawego powiesz mi o Braču?  
– Nie mam tam ani jednego kuzyna. – Teraz już oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Joe otworzył oczy, zmierzył nas groźnym wzrokiem, po czym odkrył, że w telewizji leciała właśnie jedna z jego ulubionych bajek i dał nam spokój.  
– A coś bardziej elokwentnego? – zaczęłam się droczyć.  
– Kamienia z wyspy Brač użyto do budowy Białego Domu – oznajmił mi Luka z nutką dumy w głosie. Chorwackiej dumy narodowej nie należało lekceważyć, przekonałam sie o tym raz, kiedy rzuciłam jakiś żarcik polityczny podczas obiadu z Nikiem i Jeleną. Nawet ich piętnastoletnia córka patrzyła na mnie z żądzą mordu w oczach.  
– Dobra, wystarczy, już mi się podoba – zdecydowałam. Jedziemy na prezydenckie wakacje!

No i pojechaliśmy. To znaczy w sumie to nadal jedziemy. Ale przynajmniej Sveti Rok już za nami. Nie jestem złym kierowcą, ale, nie mówiąc już o samochodach, które wymagają ręcznej zmiany biegów, chorwackie drogi jakoś nie zachęcają mnie do zajęcia miejsca za kółkiem. No dobra, dalmackie drogi. Te, które widziałam w okolicy Zagrzebia są całkiem w porządku. Ale po tym, jak za pierwszym razem Luka przewiózł mnie górskimi drogami Dalmacji w tempie kierowcy rajdowego, uznałam, że chyba jednak zostawię mu prowadzenie. Joe ucichł nareszcie i sama czuję, jak opadają mi powieki.

Nie udaje mi się zdrzemnąć nawet na kwadrans, kiedy słyszę radosny okrzyk małego.  
– Mama, patrz, woda!  
– Jadran. – Uśmiecham się, otwierając oczy. To jedno z nielicznych chorwackich słów, które udało mi się zapamiętać. Luka odpowiada mi uśmiechem.  
– Chcecie się na chwilę zatrzymać? – pyta. Wyczuwam subtelną nutkę „mam ochotę rozprostować moje nienaturalnie długie nogi, ale jestem facetem i w życiu się do tego nie przyznam” w jego głosie, więc zgadzam się z udawanym entuzjazmem. Kiedyś się w końcu wyśpię, prawda?

Luka zatrzymuje auto na poboczu i wysiada, zabierając ode mnie Joego. Mam wreszcie chwilę dla siebie, lecz zamiast napawać oczy lazurowymi wodami widocznego w oddali Adriatyku (a jest na co popatrzeć, cholera, jeśli jest coś, czego mojemu lubemu zazdroszczę, to jest to fakt, że wychował się w absolutnym raju na Ziemi), ja nie odrywam wzroku od moich chłopców. Luka wygląda, jakby opadło z niego całe wcześniejsze napięcie. Śmieje się, łaskocze małego i zaczynają ganiać się dookoła samochodu. Myślę sobie, że może ta wizyta w Chorwacji będzie rzeczywiście inna od poprzednich? Kiedy przyleciałam tu pierwszy raz, mieliśmy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż zwiedzanie czy plażowanie. Ratowanie małżeństwa na przykład, przyznawanie się do popełnionych głupot i takie tam różne (taaak, głupot, ładne słowo, prawda, Abby? Jeżdżenie po pijaku z dzieckiem w samochodzie i pójście do łóżka z szefem po jeszcze większym pijaku to niewinne głupotki, prawda?). Mój mąż to jednak wbrew pozorom chodzący anioł, to tak na marginesie. Sama bym chyba z sobą tyle nie wytrzymała...

Nie mogę się powstrzymać, podchodzę do Luki i obejmuję go w pasie. On tylko uśmiecha się, pochyla głowę i całuje mnie w czoło. Zupełnie jakby czytał mi w myślach. Cholera, zaczynam się rozczulać. Z wiekiem coraz częściej mi się to zdarza, Maggie byłaby dumna, gdyby mnie teraz widziała. Ale wracając do myśli, której wątek uciekł mi gdzieś po drodze. Te wakacje będą inne. Pokonaliśmy problemy, wyszliśmy z nich jeszcze silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Kochamy się, mamy cudownego syna (który właśnie próbuje wziąć kamień do buzi i Luka musi pędzić, by mu go odebrać). Jesteśmy w kraju, z którego pochodzi mój mąż, mamy poznawać tutejszą kulturę, zwiedzać miejsca jego dzieciństwa, a przede wszystkim byczyć się na plaży, relaksować się i ładować akumulatory na kolejny rok. Jest dobrze. Zdecydowanie dobrze. Więc może duchy z przeszłości zrozumieją to i nareszcie dadzą Luce spokój?


	2. Chapter 2

I

 

Był wczesny wieczór. Luka siedział na wytartej kanapie w ich niewielkim, wynajmowanym od kilku miesięcy mieszkanku, pochylony nad lekturą, z Jasną zaglądającą mu przez ramię. Z kuchni dochodził go brzęk zmywanych talerzy skutecznie zagłuszany przez Marka komentującego głośno każdy nowy klocek dodany do budowanej przez niego na środku dywanu wieży.  
– Niebieski. Zielony. Czerwony.  
– On jest różowy, głuptasie – poprawiła chłopca siostra.  
Marko uniósł wzrok i rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– Ró... ziowy?  
Luka miał właściwie zamiar skarcić córkę, ale po chwili uznał, że o tej porze nawet delikatna sugestia, że Jasna powiedziała coś nie tak, mogła wystarczyć małemu na dobrą godzinę płaczu, ostatecznie więc postanowił tym razem zignorować jej dobór słownictwa. Najwyraźniej decyzja była słuszna, bo malcowi wystarczyło, że dziewczynka wyraziła swoją aprobatę wyniosłym skinięciem głowy i natychmiast wrócił do swojej zabawy. Po chwili ciszy Jasna zaczęła wiercić się na swoim miejscu, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała.  
– Tata, myślisz, że się uda?  
Luka tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i puścił do niej oczko.  
– A co będzie jak mama... – dziewczynka urwała w połowie na widok pani Kovač stojącej w drzwiach prowadzących do kuchni. Zarówno ojciec, jak i córka natychmiast pochylili się nad lekturą. Danijela łypnęła na nich jednym okiem, jakby chciała upewnić się, czy książka nie ma nieodpowiednich dla dziecka obrazków. Luka wciąż pamiętał awanturę, jaką zrobiła mu, kiedy pewnego popołudnia weszli do pokoju dzieci zwabieni płaczem Marka i zastali Jasną nad podręcznikiem do anatomii otwartym na męskim układzie rozrodczym. Mała zdążyła już rozebrać brata do połowy i zajęta była porównywaniem obrazków z rzeczywistością. Na widok rodziców podniosła głowę.  
– Tata, czy on nie powinien być większy? Może z nim jest coś nie tak?  
Luka pamiętał, że nie bacząc na konieczność zachowania rodzicielskiego autorytetu, parsknął wtedy głośnym śmiechem.  
– Nie martw się, urośnie – odparł, chichocząc jak opętany. Danijela rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie i bezceremonialnie wypchnęła go z pokoju. Po chwili otworzyła drzwi, by rzucić w niego jego własną książką i zamknęła je z powrotem, wracając do poważnej rozmowy ze starszą latoroślą, przy jednoczesnym uspokajaniu (oraz ubieraniu) młodszej. Luka do dziś dostawał ataku śmiechu na wspomnienie tego widoku, ale dla świętego spokoju od tego momentu pilnował, żeby trzymać wszystkie ciekawsze książki i czasopisma medyczne dostatecznie wysoko, by Jasna nie była w stanie do nich dotrzeć.

Ostatecznie jednak tym razem jego żona najwyraźniej zaaprobowała lekturę, bo tylko uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, minęła bawiącego się na środku podłogi synka i sięgnęła po pilota od telewizora. Przy dwójce małych dzieci należało celebrować każdą chwilę spokoju – nie zdarzały się często.

Luka i Jasna wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Danijela usiadła obok nich i uniosła pilota, naciskając jeden z przycisków. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, powtórzyła czynność, a kiedy nie uzyskała pożądanego rezultatu, westchnęła cicho i na moment zawiesiła wzrok na mężu, który z uporem udawał pochłoniętego lekturą. Danijela westchnęła ponownie, nieco głośniej, ale ostatecznie podniosła się i sama podeszła do szwankującego sprzętu. Nacisnęła guzik z bliższej odległości niż kanapa, obeszła telewizor dookoła, sprawdziła kable, aż wreszcie poddała się i już otworzyła usta, gotowa schować dumę w kieszeń i poprosić męża o pomoc, kiedy Jasna nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. Luka szturchnął ją w bok, mała oddała mu kuksańca, ale ze wszystkich sił spróbowała opanować wesołość. Danijela nie dała się na to nabrać.  
– Gadajcie, co zrobiliście z telewizorem, cwaniaki! – zażądała głośno, wymachując przy tym trzymanym w dłoni pilotem. Jej córka zaczęła chichotać jeszcze głośniej, nawet Marko oderwał się od klocków i dołączył do siostry. Tylko ich ojciec nadal nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad lektury.  
– Nie myśl, że się na to nabiorę. Jeszcze nigdy nie fascynowała cię tak encyklopedia medyczna – prychnęła Danijela i bezceremonialnie wyrwała mężowi książkę z dłoni.  
– To nie encyklopedia, tylko Leksykon chorób wieku dziecięcego – obruszył się natychmiast Luka.  
– Nie zmieniaj mi tematu. Dlaczego telewizor nie... – Kobieta urwała i uważniej przyjrzała się pilotowi. Przez moment wydawała się ważyć go w dłoni, po czym podjęła oskarżycielskim tonem: – Wyjęliście baterie!  
Jasna, wciąż śmiejąc się opętańczo, wydobyła z kieszeni dowody zbrodni.  
– Fajny kawał, co, mama?  
Danijela tylko pokręciła głową z rezygnacją.  
– Jak dzieci. Albo i gorzej. – Rzuciła nieszczęsnym pilotem w męża i odmaszerowała w stronę kuchni, żegnana salwami śmiechu już całej trójki dowcipnisiów.

Nie minął kwadrans, kiedy Luka dołączył do żony.  
– Chyba się nie gniewasz, co? – Objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. – Żebyś tylko widziała swoją minę – zachichotał i zaraz dostał kuksańca w ramię.  
– Czy ty kiedyś dorośniesz? – spytała Danijela tonem pełnym dezaprobaty, ale Luka widział, że to były tylko pozory.  
– Hej, jestem od ciebie starszy, pamiętasz? – Pocałował ją w ucho.  
– Właśnie, stary a głupi. – Danijela stanęła na palcach, by odwdzięczyć się buziakiem w nos.  
– Widziały gały, co brały...  
Kolejny namiętny pocałunek przerwał im głosik Jasnej.  
– Tata, pomóż, nie umiem włożyć tych baterii!  
Danijela parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Zachciało ci się kawałów, to teraz się męcz.  
– Zmęczymy się razem, niech no tylko dzieci pójdą spać – rzucił Luka na odchodnym, mrugając sugestywnie.  
– Co będziecie robić, sprzątać? – zaciekawiła się natychmiast siedmiolatka.  
– Tak, w łóżku i pod łóżkiem!  
– Luka! – Danijela przewróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko.


	3. Chapter 3

2.

 

Kiedy docieramy do Splitu i wysiadamy z klimatyzowanego auta, uderza w nas taka fala gorąca, że mamy ochotę natychmiast do niego wrócić. Wiem od Luki, że Sveti Rok nazywany jest w żartach tunelem zimno–ciepło, bo po jego południowej stronie jest zawsze o parę stopni więcej, ale kiedy wybieraliśmy datę wyjazdu, specjalnie postawiliśmy na początek czerwca, żeby uniknąć tropikalnej pogody. Nic z tego, mówi nam termometr w porcie wskazujący trzydzieści sześć stopni. Celsjusza rzecz jasna, więc jak zwykle muszę prosić męża, żeby przetłumaczył mi to na nasze. Luka idzie po bilety na prom, a ja i Joe wybieramy się na poszukiwanie odrobiny cienia. W końcu znajdujemy ławeczkę pod palmą, która choć trochę zasłania nas od słońca. Swoją drogą, nawet palmy w Chorwacji są zupełnie inne niż u nas. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek była, powiedzmy, na Florydzie, ale dostawałam pocztówki i oglądałam kiedyś namiętnie Policjantów z Miami, więc mam co porównywać, prawda?

Jest wczesne popołudnie i jest piekielnie gorąco. Nawet Luka, rdzenny Dalmatinac, źle znosi ten upał. Tak, Dalmatinac, nie Dalmatyńczyk. Kiedyś Luka powiedział coś w rodzaju: rakija to ulubiony napój Dalmatyńczyków, a ja omal nie popłakałam się ze śmiechu, wyobraziwszy sobie łaciate pieski rodem z Disneya, zataczające się od nadmiaru wódki. Od tego czasu na określenie mieszkańców Dalmacji używam chorwackiego słowa. Luka twierdzi, że to to samo. Luka się nie zna, to ja musiałam oglądać z Joem tę bajkę jakieś tysiąc razy. Chyba tylko Króla Lwa nasz syn kocha jeszcze bardziej. Król Lew, myślę sobie, równa się sawanna. Tam jest jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Brr, biedne lwy!

Wciskam Joemu czapeczkę na głowę, potem powtarzam tę czynność jeszcze dwukrotnie, aż Luka lituje się nade mną i zabiera ode mnie zarówno małego, jak i jego nakrycie głowy. Patrzę z ciekawością, jak mój mąż poradzi sobie z upartym trzylatkiem. Wyjątkowo dobrze, jak się po chwili okazuje. Zamiast tłumaczyć naszemu synowi, że nadmiar słońca szkodzi, Luka sam nakłada sobie na głowę tę nieszczęsną czapkę. Wygląda w niej komicznie, ale Joe najwyraźniej komizmu nie dostrzega, bo układa buzię w ciup i próbuje sięgnąć swojej własności. Po jakiejś minucie droczenia się z małym, Luka łaskawie oddaje mu czapeczkę, a Joe natychmiast ją wkłada. Uśmiecham się do mojej drugiej połówki, a on odpowiada mi tym samym. Od tej pory Joe sam będzie pilnował, by nikt nie zdjął mu czapki. Przynajmniej przez najbliższą godzinę.

Usatysfakcjonowana, odwracam głowę i przyglądam się panoramie Splitu. Nie byłam tu nigdy wcześniej, Luka zdążył mi dotychczas pokazać tylko Dubrownik i jego rodzinny Szybenik oraz znajdujące się w jego pobliżu przepiękne wodospady. Split również pełen jest, przynajmniej w jego starej części, białych kamienic krytych pomarańczową dachówką. Na tle panoramy wyróżnia się strzelista wieża, również z jasnego kamienia, prawdopodobnie jakaś dzwonnica.  
– Stamtąd musi być niezły widok – odzywam się do męża po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia auta. W taką pogodę nawet gadanie zużywa zbyt wiele cennej energii.  
– Przyjedziemy tu któregoś dnia – proponuje Luka. – Tylko może jak będzie trochę mniej gorąco – dodaje po chwili.  
– Myślisz, że to w ogóle możliwe? – jęczę.  
Luka wzrusza ramionami.  
– Jest dopiero czerwiec – odpowiada, ale bez większego przekonania. Zanim mam czas wypytać go dokładniej o splicką starówkę, Joe oznajmia nam i wszystkim dookoła, że nadpływa śtatek.

Kiedy wracamy do samochodu, obaj moi chłopcy są już do reszty zaabsorbowani zbliżającym się promem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Statek to statek, nieważne, co przewozi pod pokładem. Luka jednak najwyraźniej uważa inaczej, gdyż tłumaczy mi, że to jakiś nowy model, za jego czasów takie nie pływały, bla bla bla... Przestaję go słuchać już na początku wywodu, na szczęście Joe okazuje się o wiele wytrwalszym słuchaczem, więc moja nieuwaga uchodzi mi na sucho.

Na promie od razu chronimy się we wnętrzu. Dzięki chorwackim bóstwom za klimatyzację! Joe natychmiast włazi na siedzenie i przykleja nos do szyby. Nie dziwię mu się. Woda Adriatyku skrzy się w słońcu tak pięknie, że aż trudno uwierzyć, że to rzeczywistość, a nie okładka katalogu biura podróży.  
– Mama, tam! – Zamykam oczy i udaję, że nie słyszę, ale Joe nie daje za wygraną. – Mama, chodź!  
– Tam jest gorąco. – Próby używania zdroworozsądkowych argumentów w rozmowie z trzylatkiem są od początku skazane na niepowodzenie.  
– Galeb! – Joe pokazuje mi palcem.  
– Mewa – tłumaczy Luka, widząc moje pytające spojrzenie. Wbrew moim wcześniejszym obawom, Joe nie ma zazwyczaj problemu z rozróżnieniem języków obojga rodziców, za to czasem mam wrażenie, że używa chorwackiego w rozmowie ze mną tylko wtedy, kiedy specjalnie chce zrobić mi na złość. Ja sama już dawno uznałam, że nie mam szans na nauczenie się chorwackiego. Nigdy nie miałam talentu do języków. Nadal nie mieści mi się w głowie, jak mój mąż potrafi z łatwością komunikować się w aż trzech. Luka mówi, że kosztowało go to lata pracy i że jego nauczyciele z liceum wyśmialiby go, gdyby go teraz widzieli. Myślę, że tylko mnie pociesza.  
– Mewa – powtarza potulnie nasz syn i ciągnie mnie za rękaw.  
– Gorąco! – powtarzam, krzywiąc się.  
Joe naśladuje mój grymas.  
– Gojąco – zgadza się łaskawie. – Tata, galeb! – Ha, zmienił cel! Uśmiecham się złośliwie do Luki i zamykam z powrotem oczy. Prom płynie ponoć godzinę, zdążę się jeszcze zdrzemnąć.

Ze spania nic jednak nie wychodzi, bo chwilę po odejściu chłopców na sąsiednich siedzeniach siada grupka Niemców. Albo Holendrów, nigdy nie wiem, a Luki nie mam jak w obecnej chwili zapytać, ale drą się gorzej od trzydziestki skautów na halucynogenach, którymi zajmowałam się dzień przed wyjazdem. Wzdycham ciężko, rzucam im mordercze spojrzenie, z którego nic sobie nie robią, i podnoszę się z miejsca. Mam ochotę powiedzieć im, co myślę, ale nie mam pewności, czy rozumieją po angielsku, a jestem zbyt zmęczona, by wysilać się na próżno. Z tymi językami w Chorwacji to w ogóle jest jakieś szaleństwo. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę Chorwatów, a Luka mi mówi, że to Czesi. Następnym razem mówię, że Czesi, a tymczasem okazują się być Polakami. Próbuję zagadać po angielsku – patrzą na mnie, jakbym mówiła po chińsku, za to gdy pewna, że nikt mnie nie rozumie, powiedziałam kiedyś głośno do Luki: _patrz, ale wielka baba_ , musieliśmy dosłownie uciekać z lodziarni ścigani przez jeszcze większego męża owej baby.

Rozmyślając nad tym, o ile łatwiejsze było życie na Ziemi przed przygodą z Wieżą Babel, wychodzę na pokład. Uderzenie tropikalnego powietrza sprawia, że mam ochotę natychmiast zawrócić, ale ponieważ słyszę za plecami tubalny głos najbardziej wygadanego faceta z niemieckiego towarzystwa, dzielnie idę naprzód. Z łatwością odnajduję moich chłopców – żaden problem przy mężu o wzroście metr dziewięćdziesiąt pięć.  
– Gdzie czapka? – pytam.  
– Tu! – chichocze Joe, wskazując na swoją głowę.  
– Pytałam tatę. – Groźnie marszczę brwi. Luka już otwiera usta, by zacząć się tłumaczyć (taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję, nie zamierzam zaczynać wakacji od leczenia udaru słonecznego). Zanim jednak ma szansę coś powiedzieć, Joe ściąga swoją czapeczkę i zarzuca ją ojcu na głowę. Luka parska śmiechem. Nic na to nie poradzę, dołączam do niego. Zwłaszcza że moment później nasz syn wyciąga rączkę i sięga po mój kapelusz, żeby samemu go założyć. Wygląda w nim komicznie, udaję jednak, że nie zauważam kradzieży, a chwilę potem ukradkiem zabieram czapeczkę małego z czubka głowy Luki i sama ją zakładam. Już wszyscy troje śmiejemy się jak opętani, a siedząca nieopodal kobieta patrzy na nas jak na wariatów i kręci głową. Trudno. Jakby weszła do środka i posłuchała drących się Szwabów, doceniłaby naszą rodzinną sielankę.


	4. Chapter 4

II

 

– Tata, musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała Jasna poważnym tonem, dość komicznie brzmiącym w ustach siedmiolatki. Luka był jednak dostatecznie zaintrygowany, by powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.  
– O co chodzi? – zapytał, naśladując ton córki. Dziewczynka zastanawiała się przez chwilkę.  
– O pana Kosticia. – Kosticiowie byli starszym małżeństwem, mieszkającym dokładnie pod nimi. Nie mieli własnych dzieci, za to natychmiast zaskarbili sobie sympatię zarówno Jasnej i Marka, jak i ich rodziców. Pani Kostić, nie nazywana przez nikogo inaczej niż pani Petra, nieraz opiekowała się dwójką małych Kovačów, kiedy Luka miał dyżur, a Danijela swoje lekcje.  
– Słyszałam dziś, jak Ivan spod trójki mówił, że pan Kostić jest serbska świnia i że takich jak on powinno się powystrzelać, zanim całkiem się rozpanoszą w tym mieście. – Dziewczynka podniosła swoje wielkie zielone oczy i spojrzała wyczekująco na ojca. Luka westchnął w duchu i przysiadł na krześle, sadzając sobie małą na kolanach.  
– A co ty myślisz o panu Kostciu? – zapytał ją.  
Jasna wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Jest fajny. Daje nam cukierki i obiecał, że nauczy mnie grać w szachy, jak będę trochę starsza.  
– A o Ivanie?  
Tu mała myślała nieco dłużej.  
– Wiecznie krzyczy i mówi dużo brzydkich słów. Poza tym lubi chodzić do fryzjera.  
– Do fryzjera? – Luka przywołał w pamięci strzechę wiecznie przetłuszczonych kudłów sąsiada.  
– No, mama często mówi, że Ivan jest podcięty.  
Ojciec z trudem powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Ostatecznie uznał jednak, że lepiej nie tłumaczyć małej błędu w jej rozumowaniu.  
– Ale Ivan jest Chorwatem, tak mówiła Marina od Jovanoviciów – dorzuciła Jasna ostatni argument.  
– I co z tego? Sama sobie odpowiedziałaś na swoje pytanie. Pana Kosticia lubisz, a Ivana nie. Ludzie nie dzielą się na Chorwatów, Serbów i tak dalej. Ludzie powinni się dzielić jedynie na dobrych i złych. – Przez głowę Luki przebiegła myśl, że zaczyna brzmieć zupełnie jak jego matka. Jasna jednak uśmiechnęła się promiennie i objęła go za szyję.  
– Masz rację, tatusiu. To Ivan jest zły i trzeba go powystrzelać!  
– Słucham? – Luka nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy jego żona weszła do pokoju. – Czego ty uczysz dziecko? – oburzyła się Danijela. – Jasna, idź pomóż Markowi posprzątać zabawki, czas się zbierać do spania.  
Dziewczynka posłusznie zsunęła się z kolan ojca, ale jeszcze na odchodnym odwróciła się na moment i puściła do niego oczko. Luka ze śmiechem potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie słyszałaś początku rozmowy. Otóż zdaniem kochanego Ivicy należałoby wystrzelać wszystkich Serbów w Vukovarze. Zastanawiam się, czy wymyślił to na trzeźwo czy po paru głębszych – prychnął.  
Mina Danijeli złagodniała nieco.  
– Podejrzewam, że szybciej ktoś mu to podsunął. W tym mieście jest coraz więcej ludzi myślących podobnie. Na odwrót zresztą też.  
– Przecież to szaleństwo! – Luka wstał i przeczesał włosy palcami. – Jeszcze niedawno wszyscy mieszkali tu obok siebie, niezależnie od pochodzenia, żenili się ze sobą, jak Kosticiowie, a teraz nagle chcą do siebie strzelać?  
– Wiem, polityka jest do dupy. – Danijela podeszła bliżej o objęła go w pasie.  
Luka uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Tylko nie powtarzaj tego przy Jasnej. Z niej się robi coraz większy chochlik.  
– Ma to po tatusiu – zażartowała Danijela, ale zaraz znów spoważniała. – Nie lubię Vukovaru – przyznała.  
– Wiem – odpowiedział Luka cicho. – Niech tylko skończę staż, zrobię specjalizację i wrócimy na południe. Znajdę porządną pracę za porządne pieniądze, wybudujemy sobie dom nad Adriatykiem. Kupię ci pianino, będziesz mogła dawać lekcje u siebie. Albo w ogóle nie będziesz musiała uczyć...  
– Taaak, a potem postawisz drugi dom na Księżycu i przywieziesz mi gwiazdkę z nieba. – Danijela zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy mężowi, który był od niej wyższy o prawie trzydzieści centymetrów. – Luka, ja nie oczekuję cudów. Nie muszę się pławić w luksusie, poza tym ja naprawdę lubię uczyć. – Przytuliła się mocniej do niego. – Ja tylko chcę, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni, ty, ja, dzieciaki...  
– I będziecie – zapewnił ją mąż. – To tylko przejściowe niepokoje, wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Za parę tygodni będzie referendum, wyrazimy swoją wolę w pokojowy sposób i jakoś to dalej pójdzie. – Luka sam czuł, jak idiotycznie to zabrzmiało.  
– Mhmm, lud zdecyduje, że chce niepodległej Chorwacji, a Belgrad na to pogłaszcze nas po główkach i powie ależ proszę bardzo – prychnęła Danijela ironicznie.  
– No przecież nie ruszą na nas z czołgami – Luka roześmiał się, choć nieco wymuszenie. – Dość tego spuszczania nosa na kwintę. – Na poparcie tych słów pocałował żonę we wspomnianą część ciała. – Dzieci idą spać, niedługo zostaniemy sami. Nie sądzisz, że możnaby było postarać się o trzecie? – Jego głos obniżył się sugestywnie.  
Danijela zachichotała cicho.  
– Nie ma mowy, ja już z dwójką dostaję fioła. Poza tym czy nie mieliśmy przypadkiem oszczędzać na pianino?  
– Racja – zgodził się Luka. – A potem będziemy mogli tak jak w filmach robić to na pianinie...  
– Idiota! – Danijela rzuciła w niego poduszką z wytartego fotela. – Idę położyć Marka spać. Jak poczytasz Jasnej bajkę na dobranoc, to może zastanowię się nad małą nagrodą.


	5. Chapter 5

3.

 

Supetar zrobił na mnie od początku bardzo dobre wrażenie. Ot, małe, spokojne miasteczko, nie ma pustek, ale tłumem turystów też nie przeraża. Jest co zjeść, jest gdzie pójść na spacer. Jest obowiązkowy biały kamień i charakterystyczny kościółek ze stojącą obok dzwonnicą ( _Prawie jak Split_ – stwierdziłam pierwszego dnia, a Luka tylko się roześmiał i powiedział, żebym poczekała, aż naprawdę zobaczę Split. W porządku, czekam), a wreszcie miejska plaża z leżakami do wynajęcia, beach barem i zjeżdżalniami. To właśnie te zjeżdżalnie okazały się naszym przekleństwem. Od samego początku Joe dostał hopla na ich punkcie. Powinniśmy znać naszego syna na tyle dobrze, żeby przewidzieć, że zaprowadzenie go tam i pokazanie, _jak pan i pani robią PLUSK! do wody_ , skończy się rykiem, że on też chce. I weź tu wytłumacz trzylatkowi, że kilkumetrowa, wypełniona wodą, spiralna rura to coś innego niż jego mała, plastikowa zjeżdżalnia w ogródku. Nie, on chce _źjeźdźać_ i już. Odwracaliśmy jego uwagę morzem, piłeczką, lodami, zabawkami – nic z tego. Spokój był co najwyżej na kwadrans, potem znowu zaczynało się męczenie o tę nieszczęsną zjeżdżalnię. Po trzech godzinach mieliśmy dość i wybraliśmy się na poszukiwanie plaży, z której nie widać tego cholerstwa. Pierwsza, którą znaleźliśmy, była o dziwo dość pusta, może dlatego, że na podłoże składały się wyjątkowo gniotące w tyłek kamulce. Nawet godziny tam nie usiedzieliśmy, mała kąpiel chłopców i kolejne poszukiwania.

Musieliśmy przejść całkiem ładny szmat drogi od pensjonatu, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy, ale w końcu znaleźliśmy nasz raj. Plaża średnich rozmiarów i średnio zatłoczona, zamiast kamieni takie jakby półki skalne, w sam raz, żeby się na nich rozłożyć. Wprawdzie musimy mieć oko na małego jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, żeby nam z tej naszej półeczki nie zleciał, ale jest dobrze. Leżę sobie na kocu, słoneczko przyjemnie grzeje mi plecy, a ja spod ronda kapelusza obserwuję pluskających się chłopców i snuję różnego rodzaju refleksje. Nie długo jednak. Po chwili panowie wracają i żądają, żebym do nich dołączyła.  
– Ktoś musi przypilnować naszych rzeczy – zauważam.  
Luka tylko wzrusza ramionami.  
– Tu nie kradną, to nie Ameryka – przygaduje mi. Doskonale wie, czemu się opieram. Nie umiem pływać. A nawet odrobinę boję się wody. Nigdy tego nie ukrywałam, ale nie mam ochoty robić z siebie widowiska. Bo mój mąż wyjątkowo zapalił się do pomysłu, że w czasie tego wyjazdu zrobi zarówno ze mnie, jak i z naszego syna pływaków co najmniej olimpijskich. Niech sobie Luka uczy Joego, nie mam nic przeciwko, wiem, że mały jest z nim bezpieczny. Prawdopodobnie nawet bardziej niż ze mną, podpowiada złośliwy głosik w mojej głowie (ignoruję drania). Natomiast ja nie zamierzam być atrakcją plaży i już.  
– No chodź, przecież nie musisz wchodzić głęboko – nęci mnie Luka.  
– Mama, zobacz, jaka ciepła woda! – wykrzykuje Joe. Uwzięli się na mnie, czy co?  
– Nie mam butów do pływania – bronię się. Bardzo dobry argument, prawda? – Jak nadepnę na jeżowca, to kto mnie będzie leczył?  
– Myślisz, że ja miałem, jak byłem mały? – pyta Luka ze śmiechem.  
– To w czym wchodziłeś do wody? – Jestem autentycznie ciekawa. Z tego, co wyczytałam w internecie, chorwackie morze to jedna wielka pułapka – jeżowce, kraby, ostre kamyki tudzież muszle i tak dalej.  
– W niczym. – Luka pochyla się i sięga do plecaka. – Ewentualnie w trampkach – dodaje po chwili intensywnego grzebania. – Tylko raz nadepnąłem na jeżowca. Jak widać, nadal żyję i mam obie stopy. Masz! – podnosi się i tryumfalnie wręcza mi parę butów do wody. Podstępny drań zna mój rozmiar.  
Pozbawiona wymówek i ciągnięta za lewą rękę przez synka, a prawą przez małżonka, niechętnie wstaję z koca, zakładam buty i dzielnie ruszam do wody. A ta rzeczywiście wygląda wyjątkowo kusząco. Jest tak przejrzysta, że bez wysiłku można zobaczyć całe dno.  
– Tylko delfinów tu brakuje – stwierdzam rozmarzonym tonem, zanurzając stopy.  
– I co, mama, ciepła? – bardziej stwierdza niż pyta Joe.  
– Faktycznie, ciepła – przyznaję.  
– Delfiny też czasem się zdarzają. Może nam się poszczęści. Tak swoją drogą, słyszałaś, że delfiny to seryjni gwałciciele? – Luka szczerzy się do mnie znacząco i lekko popycha mnie naprzód.  
– No popatrz, a tak dobrze im z oczu patrzy... Nie tak głęboko! – piszczę, choć woda sięga mi dopiero do kolan, a fale są prawie żadne. Wspominałam już, że boję się wody? Luka nie wypuszcza mojej ręki i cierpliwie czeka, aż przywyknę, po czym bierze Joego na ręce i rusza naprzód.  
– O nie! – stwierdzam kategorycznie. – Dalej idźcie sami.  
– Jesteś pewna, że nie utopisz się, jak cię tu zostawimy? – pyta Luka złośliwie i za moment dostaje wodą po twarzy. Joe też, bo był na linii strzału. Mały piszczy, jego ojciec chichocze i odwzajemnia chlapnięcie. Walka na wodę trwa parę minut (wokół nas i tak było luźno, teraz robi się już całkiem pusto), po których jestem nie tylko równie mokra jak oni, ale też czuję się całkiem oswojona z wodą. Nawet nie wiem, czego się wcześniej bałam.  
– Idziemy? – pytam i sama ruszam dzielnie w głąb Jadranu. Luka pomaga Joemu wleźć w jego małe dmuchane kółeczko i popycha go w moją stronę.  
– Gonimy mamę! – zarządza i mały entuzjastycznie zabiera się do wiosłowania rękami.  
– Mama się nie da! – odgrażam się i przyspieszam.  
– Tylko niech mama uważa, bo... – Luka nie ma nawet czasu dokończyć, gdy nagle ziemia umyka mi spod stóp i czuję, jak lecę w dół, pod wodę. Wrzeszczę głośno, pewna, że już po mnie, utopię się jak nic.  
– ...tam jest uskok. – Słyszę, jak mój luby kończy swoje spóźnione ostrzeżenie. A skoro słyszę, to najwyraźniej jednak nie utonęłam. Biorę głęboki wdech i otwieram oczy. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że moje stopy znów mają kontakt z dnem. Stoję po szyję w wodzie, a Luka, któremu woda nie sięga nawet do ramion, stoi obok i trzęsie się ze śmiechu.  
– Ha ha! – naśladuję go ironicznie, wściekła jak cholera. I to by było na tyle z nierobieniem z siebie idiotki na publicznej plaży.  
– Mama, trzeba machać rękami i nogami, o tak! – usłużnie demonstruje mi Joe. Muszę przyznać, że idzie mu nad wyraz dobrze. Zwłaszcza że jego małe nóżki dzieli od dna naprawdę spora odległość, a w utrzymaniu się na powierzchni pomaga mu tylko jego dmuchane kółko. Oczywiście ojciec cały czas go asekuruje, ale i tak jestem pod wrażeniem odwagi mojego syna. Ja mam ochotę zwiać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Problem polega na tym, że boję się ruszyć nawet o krok.  
– No to zanurzanie mamy już za sobą, może teraz spróbujesz się położyć? – proponuje Luka, wciąż chichocząc.  
– Chyba cię popie... – łypię jednym okiem na małego – ...pogięło.  
– Spróbuj, przecież cię przytrzymam, nie dam ci się utopić – namawia mnie ten dwumetrowy dureń. – Tu jest bardzo słona woda, sama cię uniesie.  
– Sugerujesz, że jestem taka gruba, że normalna woda mnie nie uniesie? – Podobno najlepszą obroną jest atak.  
– Ja leżałem! – chwali się tymczasem Joe.  
– Świetnie, może w takim razie pożyczysz mi swoje kółko? – pytam.  
Mały zastanawia się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
– Pożyczę, jak tata mnie weźmie na bajana!  
– Sam dopłyniesz do brzegu, nie muszę cię brać na barana – zachęca go Luka. – Chodź, pokażemy mamie, jak to się robi.  
– Tata, kupa! – Joe tymczasem wskazuje paluszkiem na ciemny kształt w wodzie.  
– To nie kupa, to strzykwa – śmieje się Luka i trąca stworzonko stopą.  
– To się rusza, fuj! – Teraz to już naprawdę mam ochotę uciec z wody. – Nie zostawiajcie mnie tu! – wrzeszczę tak, że przepływający obok facet patrzy na mnie jak na wariatkę.  
– Zabierzemy cię ze sobą pod warunkiem, że spróbujesz się położyć na wodzie. – Luka puszcza oko do Joego, a ten chichocze.  
– Cholerny szantażysta! – mruczę pod nosem.

Ostatecznie jednak cholerny szantażysta wygrywa, a mi faktycznie udaje się położyć. Kiedy jednak Luka doholowuje naszą trójkę do brzegu, wystrzelam z wody jak z procy i niemal pędzę do naszego oddalonego o parę metrów od zdradzieckiego Adriatyku kocyka. Chwilę później chłopcy dołączają do mnie, a Luka siada obok i obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Ha, mamy poczucie winy, co? Tak szybko ci tego numeru nie wybaczę!

Luka pociera policzkiem o moje ramię, a potem całuje je delikatnie. Dreszcz, który przeze mnie przechodzi, nie ma za wiele wspólnego z faktem, że ociekam wodą.  
– Nie było tak źle, co? – mruczy ten podstępny chorwacki drągal niskim głosem wprost do mojego ucha.  
– Myślisz, że tak łatwo zmażesz winę? – prycham jak kotka. Ale Luka i tak wie, że się ugnę.  
– A co, jeśli przyniosę ci coś dobrego do picia? – szepcze moja druga połówka i całuje mnie w szyję. Joe rzuca nam rozbawione spojrzenie, ale nadal spokojnie bawi się samochodzikiem, który dostał dziś rano w ramach prób odwrócenia jego uwagi od zjeżdżalni. Jak widać, na coś się jednak przydał ten prezent. Unoszę głowę i zbliżam usta do twarzy Luki, oblizując się sugestywnie, ale nie dotykam go.  
– Ma być dobre. I zimne!  
Luka kiwa głową.  
– Tylko miej oko na małego – rzuca na pożegnanie, zabiera koszulę i odchodzi sprężystym krokiem.

Wraca po kilku, góra kilkunastu minutach, niosąc trzy szklanki zimnej lemoniady.  
– Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? – dziwię się. – W tej dziczy nie ma nawet beach baru.  
– Mam swoje sposoby. – Luka siada obok mnie na kocu i podaje mi napój, a drugi wręcza Joemu. Na szczęście w szklankach są słomki, więc mały poradzi sobie bez naszej pomocy. A nawet jak się zaleje, to żaden problem – i tak nie ma na sobie nic poza kąpielówkami.  
– Czyżby jakiś kuzyn? – Od początku dogryzam lubemu w podobny sposób. Bo choć wiem coraz więcej o chorwackich rodzinach, wciąż nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać to, jak można utrzymywać kontakt z dziesiątkami wujów, ciotek i kuzynów, a do tego jeszcze ogarniać, kto jest kim.  
– Pracowałem kiedyś w beach barze. – Luka jest tak przyzwyczajony do moich docinków, że zaczyna je ignorować. Szkoda, lubię, jak się złości. Nie tak naprawdę, rzecz jasna, ale tak odrobinkę. Jest wtedy taki seksowny!  
– Serio? I co, turystki za tobą szalały?  
– Oczywiście, śmiesz wątpić? – Luka teatralnie wypina pierś. – Dorabialiśmy sobie obaj w czasie wakacji, ja jako barman, Niko jako ratownik. Biedny braciszek nie mógł przeboleć, że to ja miałem większe powodzenie, choć on chodził bardziej rozebrany.  
Chichoczę złośliwie. Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Zarówno powodzenie młodszego brata, jak i zazdrość starszego.  
– Niko wspominał mi kiedyś, że zawsze zazdrościł ci wzrostu – przypominam sobie.  
– Dziwisz mu się? On był w ostatniej klasie liceum, ja w pierwszej, a już przerastałem go o głowę. Do tego jeszcze jego koleżanki z klasy twierdziły, że kiedyś będę łamał niewieście serca. – Luka szczerzy zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu. Tak rzadko widuję u niego podobny wyraz twarzy, że aż mam ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia. Jego szczęścia. Swojego w sumie trochę też. Bo ilekroć jesteśmy w Chorwacji, zawsze czuję obecność kogoś jeszcze. Oboje ją czujemy i doskonale zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, więc jak ognia unikamy wspominania choćby nawet imion, mimo że tam, w Chicago i potem w Bostonie, to już dawno przestał być pomiędzy nami temat tabu. Może tym razem i tu uda nam się go przełamać?  
– Podobno kiedy się urodziłem, Niko śmiertelnie obraził się na rodziców, bo miałem być siostrą, a nie bratem. Tata twierdził, że los go za to pokarał dwiema córkami – kontynuuje Luka. Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa są bezpieczne. Nie wiąże się z nimi nic więcej prócz odrobiny rozrzewnienia.  
– Nie sądzisz, że łatwiej jest wychowywać chłopców niż dziewczynki? – pytam go wesoło. – Żadnych problemów z ciuchami, kosmetykami, miłostkami...  
– Nie wiem. – Luka wzrusza ramionami i poważnieje niemalże w ułamku sekundy. – Miałem za mało doświadczeń, żeby być w stanie to porównać.  
Cholera. Gryzę się w język z kilkudziesięciosekundowym opóźnieniem. Nie to miałam na myśli. Luka odwraca wzrok, a mój mimowolnie podąża za jego. Odtąd już w zupełniej ciszy obserwujemy Joego i jego czerwono–biały samochód.


	6. Chapter 6

III

 

Luka był w pracy, kiedy pierwsze pociski spadły bezpośrednio na miasto. Mimo tego, że wieści o Jugosłowiańskiej Armii Ludowej zajmującej kolejne osady coraz bliżej Vukovaru dochodziły mieszkańców już od dłuższego czasu, wszyscy wydawali się równie zaskoczeni. Dla ich pokolenia wojna była czymś, o czym czytało się w podręcznikach do historii lub słuchało opowieści starszych. Na pewno nie czymś, co nadchodziło ze strony tych, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli po tej samej stronie barykady i zasypywało cywilne osiedla ulewą ognia i ołowiu. Pierwszą myślą Luki było biec zaraz do domu, by upewnić się, że jego najbliżsi są bezpieczni. Zaraz jednak szpitalna izba przyjęć zaczęła wypełniać się rannymi zwożonymi ze wszystkich stron zarówno karetkami, jak i prywatnymi autami, a nawet przynoszonymi na rękach przez krewnych czy też przypadkowych przechodniów. W przeciągu kilku minut spokojne jeszcze godzinę temu korytarze wypełnił chaos. Zawodzenia ofiar mieszały się z nerwowymi okrzykami równie przerażonego personelu, a nad tym wszystkim unosił się metaliczny zapach krwi.

– Wszyscy tu mamy rodziny! – warknął do niego ordynator, kiedy Luka spróbował uzyskać zgodę na opuszczenie szpitala. Potem nie miał już nawet czasu poprosić drugi raz. Pacjentów wciąż przybywało, a kanonada ustawała co najwyżej na parę minut, by potem odezwać się z nową siłą. Kilka pocisków trafiło w bezpośrednie otoczenie szpitala, co tylko powiększyło panikę i utrudniło pracę lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Minęło kilka godzin, zanim sytuacja została na tyle opanowana, by młody stażysta zdołał wreszcie wymknąć się z izby przyjęć i pomknąć w kierunku domu.

Zapadał zmrok, ale nie paliła się żadna z ulicznych latarni. Komunikacja miejska przestała kursować, lecz pomimo zagrożenia ulice pełne były spieszących we wszystkich kierunkach przechodniów. Nikt nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi, każdy szedł przed siebie jednocześnie szybko i pewnie, a zarazem jakby chyłkiem, jak gdyby zgarbienie pleców i wtulenie głowy w podniesiony kołnierz mogło ocalić człowieka przed odłamkami szrapnela.

Luka biegł na oślep, potrącając od czasu do czasu innych przechodniów, którzy nawet nie protestowali – byli zbyt zajęci wpatrywaniem się w niebo, skąd w każdej chwili mogły nadlecieć nowe samoloty wroga. Kilkakrotnie z bliska minął miejsce, gdzie trafił jeden z pocisków, lecz nawet tam nie zwolnił biegu, choć zdarzyło mu się poślizgnąć na kałuży krwi. Zakrył tylko twarz przedramieniem, by uchronić się od gryzącego dymu i pędził dalej, przeskakując przez walający się po asfalcie gruz i fragmenty mebli. Kiedy nareszcie dotarł na swoją ulicę, wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem na widok nienaruszonej bryły bloku. Parę przecznic dalej w powietrze unosił się czarny dym, lecz Luka nie zwrócił nawet na niego uwagi. Ręce trzęsły mu się, kiedy usiłował wsunąć klucz w dziurkę. Zanim mu się to udało, drzwi uchyliły się same.  
– Pan Kovač, dzięki Bogu! – Ze środka klatki schodowej dobiegł go głos Kosticia. – Pana żona szaleje z niepokoju. Moja zresztą też.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – wydusił z siebie Luka, wciąż dysząc ciężko po biegu.  
– A tak, tak. Pół dnia przesiedzieliśmy w piwnicy, ale na szczęście tu nie trafiło. Walnęło w tę starą kamienicę koło ryneczku, podobno kupę ludzi zabiło. – Staruszek pokręcił głową i ruszył przodem. W połowie schodów Luka nie wytrzymał jednak i wyprzedził go, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na górze.  
– Danijela? – zawołał od progu.  
– Tatuś! – Jasna pierwsza wybiegła na powitanie, Marko zaraz za nią. Luka złapał oboje na raz i wziął ich na ręce, wtulając twarz w czarne loki córeczki. Dopiero teraz poczuł, że cały się trzęsie i mało brakowało, by nie powstrzymał się od łez.  
– Tata, ale był huk, co? – Jasna śmiała się wesoło i Luce przyszło do głowy, że mała pewnie nawet nie wie, co to było. Kiedy pomyślał, że będzie musiał wyjaśnić córce, czym jest wojna i dlaczego wybuchła właśnie tutaj, poczuł przemożną chęć rozwalenia najbliższej ściany. I to najlepiej gołą pięścią.

Kiedy sytuacja zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej napięta, gdzieś pod koniec maja, po potyczce o Borovo Selo i tym nieszczęsnym referendum, Luka zaproponował Danijeli, by zabrała dzieci i wyjechała do rodziców, do Dalmacji. Jego żona jednak była nieugięta – albo opuszczają Vukovar wszyscy, albo nikt. A Luka nie chciał przerywać stażu. Był dobry w tym, co robił i czuł, że jego przełożeni też to doceniają. Odpowiadała mu atmosfera na oddziale, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o szpitalu w Zagrzebiu, w którym robił praktyki podczas studiów. Wolał więc wmawiać sobie i bliskim, że nic złego się nie stanie, a zamieszki i zamachy bombowe to tylko przejściowe trudności. Jakim był idiotą!

– Danijela? – Postawił dzieci z powrotem na ziemi i wszedł do pokoju, gdzie jego żona wciąż siedziała bez ruchu na wytartej kanapie pod oknem, które zawieszone było grubym kocem. – Wyjedziemy stąd. Choćby dziś. Do diabła ze stażem, wracamy do domu, słyszysz?  
Danijela nie odezwała się ani słowem. Kostić natomiast podszedł powolnym, niemalże uroczystym krokiem i ojcowskim gestem oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
– Przykro mi, synku. Obawiam się, że teraz już nikt nie jest w stanie bezpiecznie opuścić Vukovaru.


	7. Chapter 7

4.

 

Myśleliśmy, że rowerek od Jeleny to taki doskonały pomysł – wystarczy wsadzić na niego Joego i już można iść na długi wieczorny spacer po miasteczku bez obawy, że nasz synek zaraz zacznie się nudzić. Otóż owszem, można, trzeba tylko na okrągło pilnować, żeby mały nie staranował innych turystów tudzież ich psów ani nie zgubił się nam gdzieś w wąskich uliczkach Supetaru. Nie minęła nawet godzina, a oboje mamy już serdecznie dość.  
– Mniej bym się zmęczył, gdybym nosił go cały wieczór na barana – jęczy Luka, kiedy zmachani i ociekający potem siadamy wreszcie przy stoliku jednej z portowych kawiarenek. Joe jest na tyle zafascynowany oglądaniem zacumowanych nieopodal łodzi i jachtów (jestem pewna, że trzeba mieć majątek Cartera, żeby pozwolić sobie na kupno czegoś takiego), że daje nam nareszcie chwilę wytchnienia.  
– Myślisz, że Carter ma taki jacht? – powtarzam na głos, przyglądając się lśniącej burcie z napisem _Helga II_.  
– Jeśli nawet, to na pewno nazwał go inaczej – chichocze Luka w odpowiedzi.  
– Jak na przykład?  
Luka zastanawia się przez chwilę.  
– _Mamona 100_?  
– Chyba sto tysięcy – prycham. – Albo może _Zielony Milion_?  
Oboje parskamy śmiechem. Cieszę się jednak, że mimo tych drobnych złośliwości w gruncie rzeczy stosunki Luki z Johnem ułożyły się w końcu całkiem poprawnie. Wprawdzie mała w tym moja zasługa, a duża kongijskiego buszu, ale moim zdaniem obaj panowie wbrew pozorom mają dużo wspólnego i gdyby nie rywalizacja o pewną średnio interesującą wtedy-jeszcze-pielęgniarkę, ich znajomość już dawno temu powinna była przerodzić się w przyjaźń.  
– Pływałeś kiedyś czymś takim? – Wiem, że mój mąż ma patent żeglarski i że kiedyś mieszkał na łodzi. Szkoda, że kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać, zdążył już zamienić swoją łajbę na pokój hotelowy. Ciekawa jestem, jakie to uczucie robić to na koi...  
– Chyba zwariowałaś. Największa łódź, jaką pływałem, to kuter rybacki.  
– A prom? – zauważam.  
– Nigdy nie stałem za sterami promu, ale kto wie, może wszystko przede mną – śmieje się Luka w odpowiedzi.  
– Czyli kuter sam prowadziłeś? – ciekawię się.  
– No prawie. Mieliśmy wuja rybaka. Czasem nas ze sobą zabierał i nawet pozwalał nam dotknąć steru. Wiele razy omal się o to z Nikiem nie pobiliśmy i w efekcie zawsze sterowaliśmy we trzech jednocześnie – ja i Niko – bo żaden nie chciał ustąpić – i wujek, bo bał się nam zaufać, że znowu nie zaczniemy się bić.  
Kręcę głową z udawaną dezaprobatą.  
– Mężczyźni. Nigdy nie umiecie niczego załatwić w normalny sposób.  
– Z naszego punktu widzenia to jest bardzo normalny sposób – wytyka mi Luka, szczerząc zęby.  
– Tia, i mówi mi to ktoś, kto nadal ma na karku bliznę od szpady po tym, jak próbował publicznie udowadniać swoją męskość?  
– To Carter próbował udowadniać swoją męskość – broni się mój niedoszły muszkieter. – Ja chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy coś jeszcze pamiętam z lekcji szermierki.  
– Mhmm. Już myśmy dobrze widziały, jak nie próbowałeś nikomu niczego udowadniać – droczę się z nim.  
– Chyba znowu spaliłem nos na tym słońcu – Luka w końcu pasuje i zmienia temat, co tylko dowodzi, że miałam rację.  
– Nic na to nie poradzę, że masz taki wielki. – Wspominałam już, że uwielbiam te nasze małe złośliwości?  
– Wielki nos oznacza wielkie... – Luka urywa, bo właśnie podchodzi do nas kelnerka.  
– Dobra, nie kończ, zrozumiałam aluzję. – I właściwie to nie mogę się z nią nie zgodzić. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że wyglądasz jak Rudolf Czerwononosy Renifer – kończę bez litości, kiedy już złożyliśmy nasze zamówienie. Nadal mam przed oczyma ten jego idiotyczny kostium, kiedy kilka lat temu wręczaliśmy gwiazdkowe prezenty dzieciom, które zostawały w szpitalu na święta. Niestety równie dobrze pamiętam moje przebranie skrzata, w którym wyglądałam bardziej jak gnom albo krasnal ogrodowy, więc jestem wdzięczna, że Luka nie podejmuje tematu.

Choć właściwie muszę przyznać, że nieco mnie to niepokoi. Od naszego przyjazdu mój mąż jest dziwnie przygaszony, chwilami jakby nieobecny, choć bardzo stara się to ukryć i nawet nieźle mu to wychodzi. Może i jest w stanie oszukać mnie na chwilę, ale nie przez cały czas. Do tego jeszcze znów zaczął źle sypiać. Owszem, kładzie się przy mnie co wieczór, ale kiedy wydaje mu się, że już zasnęłam, wstaje i zazwyczaj nie słyszę już, kiedy i czy w ogóle wraca. Nigdy nie byłam rannym ptaszkiem, nie słyszę więc, kiedy wychodzi, ale co rano witają mnie świeże bułeczki i widok Luki całkowicie już ubranego, ogolonego i rozbudzonego. Ostatnio podobna bezsenność dręczyła go przed narodzinami naszego syna. Wtedy nawet mnie to cieszyło, że wbrew pozorom nie byłam jedyną, którą przeraża perspektywa rodzicielstwa. Nie wątpię, że jego lęki były innego rodzaju niż moje, poza tym jestem mu wdzięczna za jego wsparcie i siłę za dnia, bo bez nich nie dałabym sobie rady, ale te noce, kiedy docierało do mnie, że dla niego jest to mimo wszystko równie wielkie przeżycie jak dla mnie, w pewien sposób dodawały mi otuchy. Teraz przede wszystkim się martwię.

Nietrudno zgadnąć, co spędza mu sen z powiek. Sama, ilekroć znajdę się w Chorwacji, czuję stałą obecność trzech duchów, które wciąż nam towarzyszą, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Liczyłam, że może tym razem będzie inaczej, zwłaszcza że jesteśmy w miejscu nijak z nimi niezwiązanym, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie jestem zaskoczona, że nic się nie zmieniło. Tu, w Chorwacji, Luka należy do nich i prawdopodobnie zawsze tak będzie. W domu mam go dla siebie przez okrągły rok, może więc nie powinnam się tym przejmować? Na początku naszego związku miałam wrażenie, że Danijela towarzyszy nam cały czas, byłam zazdrosna o nią, o to, że Luka nigdy nie przestał jej kochać, że nigdy nie pokocha mnie tak jak jej. Teraz wiem, że nie mam powodu. Mój mąż kocha mnie i Joego. Może nie w ten sam sposób, ale równie mocno. Danijela jest jego przeszłością, ale ja jestem jego teraźniejszością, a także zapewne przyszłością. Nie mogę kazać mu wybierać. A przede wszystkim nie muszę. I zamiast zazdrościć, nauczyłam się kochać te jego duchy razem z nim do tego stopnia, że czasem żałuję, że nigdy nie będzie mi dane ich poznać.

Problem polega na tym, że tutaj, w Dalmacji, oni nie należą do przeszłości, ale są w pewien sposób nadal żywi, tu i teraz. I wydaje mi się, że Luka jest znowu rozdarty pomiędzy nich a nas. Powiedział mi coś takiego zeszłej nocy, kiedy zrezygnowałam z czekania, aż sam się przede mną otworzy, i spróbowałam go trochę przycisnąć. Nie lubię tego, czuję się, jakbym wydzierała z niego siłą jego najtrudniejsze, najboleśniejsze myśli. Z drugiej jednak strony znam go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nawet jeśli on naprawdę potrzebuje podzielić się tym z kimś (w domyśle – ze mną), nieraz powstrzymuje go strach, że nie będę chciała go słuchać (głupota), że mnie odstraszy (wychowała mnie wariatka, nie tak łatwo mnie odstraszyć), że będę cierpiała razem z nim (ale czy nie o to w miłości chodzi?). Czasem więc dla dobra nas obojga muszę złamać swoją zasadę niezadawania pytań i przekonać go do zwierzeń. Raz się udaje lepiej, innym razem gorzej, ale zawsze widzę potem taką wdzięczność i miłość w jego oczach, że wiem, że było warto.

Nie znaczy to, że umiem mu pomóc. Bo serio, nawet na praktykach na psychiatrii nie zmierzyłam się nigdy z podobnymi problemami. Luka wyznał mi wczoraj, że podczas gdy w domu nie zdarza mu się zwykle patrzeć na Joego i myśleć o tym, że Markowi nie dane było dożyć tego wieku, tutaj niemal ciągle widzi w naszym synu tamtego. Nie potrafi nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co byłoby, gdyby to Marko jeździł teraz na rowerku swojej siostry ciotecznej, gdyby Jasna pluskała się obok niego w wodzie. Nie dziwią mnie te myśli. Wydaje mi się, że w jego sytuacji każdy zastanawiałby się nad podobnymi rzeczami. Wiem rzecz jasna, czego nie dopowiedział – że widzi na moim miejscu Danijelę. I o dziwo nawet to mi nie przeszkadza. Wiem, że to tylko chorwackie duchy i że wszystko wróci do normy kiedy znów znajdziemy się w naszym domku na przedmieściach Bostonu. Ale Luka się o to obwinia. Sama nie wiem, czy nawet dobrze rozumiem, o co mój mąż ma do siebie pretensje. O to, że widzi w Joem Marka? Że żałuje, że Joe nie jest Markiem lub odwrotnie? Że nie potrafi cieszyć się tak do końca bawiącym się na plaży Joem, wiedząc, że nie dane mu będzie obserwowanie Marka w podobnych sytuacjach? Obwinia się o to, że wciąż ich kocha, czy że teraz kocha nas? Przyprawia mnie to wszytko jedynie o ból głowy, a nadal nie jestem ani trochę bliższa zrozumienia, na czym polega problem. Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy Luka sam go rozumie. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to objąć go, wtulić twarz jego szyję i czekać na to, co przyniesie los.


	8. Chapter 8

IV

 

– Czołem, panie doktorze. Może kupi pan szyneczkę dla dzieciaków? – Na widok Luki Ivan wychylił się zza węgła i rozsunął zamek plecaka. – Świeżutka, prosto ze wsi, nie pożałuje pan! A i żona na pewno się odwdzięczy.

Oblężenie trwało już trzy tygodnie. Pomoc z zewnątrz nie docierała i choć nikt jeszcze nie głodował, większość mieszkańców Vukovaru czuła już, że należało zacząć oszczędzać. Byli też więc i tacy, którzy w obecnej sytuacji widzieli doskonałą okazję na dorobienie się majątku. Luka nie zamierzał ich w tym wspierać.

– Wstydziłbyś się, Ivan – mruknął pogardliwie, dobrze wiedząc, że jego uwagi spłyną po sąsiedzie jak woda po kaczce. Nie czekał więc na odpowiedź, ale minął mężczyznę energicznym krokiem i wszedł do budynku. Mieszkanie, które wynajmowali Kovačowie, znajdowało się w bloku prezentującym styl architektoniczny nazywany tu żartobliwie _wczesny Tito_. Jego niewątpliwą, aczkolwiek dopiero niedawno odkrytą przez lokatorów zaletą był fakt, że piwnica mogła z powodzeniem pełnić funkcję schronu. Mimo że Danijela i dzieci byli w związku z tym bezpieczniejsi niż mieszkańcy okolicznych, nowszych bloków, Luka dzień w dzień wracał z pracy z duszą na ramieniu, nie wiedząc, co zastanie na swojej ulicy. Jak na razie jakimś cudem żaden z pocisków nie trafił nigdzie w bezpośrednim otoczeniu ich domu. Zupełnie inaczej przedstawiała się sytuacja szpitala.

– Mamy prawie dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, do cholery! – powtarzał bezustannie jego przełożony, kiedy i tak już naruszonym budynkiem wstrząsały kolejne eksplozje. Jedna z bomb zdołała przelecieć prze kilka pięter, by wylądować w schronie na pryczy dokładnie pomiędzy nogami jednego z rannych – nie wybuchając! Coraz większa część pacjentów lokowana była od razu w schronach, tylko ci, którzy byli na chodzie, dostawali łóżka wyżej, żeby nie robić tłoku. A chorych wciąż przybywało. Już podczas pierwszego dnia ataku przez izbę przyjęć przewinęło się ponad dwieście osób. Teraz Luka nawet nie był w stanie ich zliczyć. Niezliczona ilość ran i złamań, urwane lub zmiażdżone kończyny, zatrucia dymem – Kovač czuł się, jakby ktoś wsadził go w sam środek taniego horroru klasy B. Nie byli w stanie pomóc wielu z nich, czasem z braku rąk do pracy, czasem z braku środków. W tym tempie podstawowe przedmioty jak opatrunki, strzykawki czy kroplówki mogły się skończyć lada chwila. Najgorszy z tego wszystkiego był jednak zapach. Był dopiero wrzesień, lato już się skończyło, ale słońce nadal miało swoją moc. Cmentarz znajdował się pod ostrzałem, ofiary chowano więc gdzie popadnie. W przypadku szpitala nawet na to brakowało czasu. Ciała, po które nikt się nie zgłosił, składano na kupę na szpitalnym dziedzińcu.

Wychodząc z pracy – a robił to ostatnio coraz rzadziej, gdyż miasto było niezmiennie dzień po dniu zasypywane gradem pocisków artyleryjskich – Luka miał wrażenie, jakby przechodził z jednego kręgu piekieł do kolejnego. Okoliczne budynki stanowiły jedną, czarną od trawiących je coraz to nowych pożarów, stertę gruzu, poprzetykaną gdzieniegdzie wrakami samochodów, przewróconymi latarniami ulicznymi i walającymi się wszędzie fragmentami sprzętów najróżniejszego rodzaju. Nieliczne pozostałe w całości budynki straszyły pustymi, czarnymi otworami okiennymi, przywodzącymi na myśl wypalone oczodoły. Po wielu drzewach pozostały tylko smętne, osmalone kikuty pni. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu i pył, który osiadał na jego marynarce w takich ilościach, że kiedy wracał, Jasna śmiała się, że wygląda, jakby na zewnątrz padał śnieg. Okolice domu stanowiły dla niego oazę spokoju w tym królestwie śmierci. Nie tylko ze względu na rodzinę, ale też dlatego, że budynki były tu jeszcze całe, a trawa i drzewa nadal zachwycały zielenią.

Dzieciom nie wolno było wychodzić na dwór – nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy trzeba będzie rzucić wszystko i pędzić do piwnicy, by przeczekać kolejny atak. Danijela siedziała z nimi w domu – kto chciałby uczyć się gry na pianinie, gdy za oknami grały szrapnele? Całej rodzinie, uwięzionej w dwóch pokoikach z kuchnią, coraz trudniej było utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. Zarówno Jasna, jak i Marko stawali się coraz bardziej nieznośni. Żadne z nich nie rozumiało do końca niebezpieczeństwa, choć Jasna nieraz wpatrywała się w milczeniu i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy w dymy unoszące się w niebo za oknem. Czuli jednak, że dzieje się coś złego, nie wspominając już o tym, że oboje zamknięci nagle w czterech ścianach, pozbawieni tak podstawowej rozrywki jak telewizor (prądu nie było już w całym mieście, bieżącej wody i ogrzewania także nie, choć to ostatnie nie było jeszcze zbyt wielkim problemem), wprost wariowali z nudów. Ich marudzenie źle wpływało na zestresowaną i bez tego matkę, wystarczała więc byle drobnostka, by Danijela wybuchała gniewem, którego zaraz żałowała.

– Tatuś! – przywitał go już od progu chórek dziecięcych głosów. Mimo zmęczenia, Luka natychmiast sprężył się, by sprawiać wrażenie jak najbardziej wyluzowanego.  
– Cześć, chochliki! Co słychać? Co dziś porabialiście?  
– Pan Kostić uczył mnie grać w warcaby! – pochwaliła się natychmiast Jasna. – A Marko nam przeszkadzał!  
– W warcaby? Nie miały być szachy? – Luka zmierzwił palcami i tak już rozczochrane włosy córeczki, wziął syna na ręce i w tej obstawie przekroczył próg pokoju. Danijela i pani Petra siedziały na kanapie i robiły na drutach. A raczej sąsiadka robiła, a pani Kovač szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła jej na ręce. Najwyraźniej Jasna nie była jedyną osobą, która nabyła tego dnia nową umiejętność.  
– Zaczęliśmy od czegoś łatwiejszego. – Staruszek uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę miętówek. Luka nie miał pojęcia, jak duże musiał mieć zapasy, by cukierków starczyło mu na tyle czasu i to przy częstowaniu wszystkich dookoła. Wyobraził sobie coś w rodzaju szpitalnej szafki na leki wypełnionej równiutko poukładanymi i posortowanymi według daty ważności paczuszkami landrynek i roześmiał się cicho na tę myśl. Kosticiowie często przesiadywali teraz w ich mieszkanku. Luka podejrzewał, że obie panie czuły się bezpieczniej w większym gronie, zaś pan Kostić, będący jedynym Serbem w ich bloku, nie miał ostatnio łatwego życia.

– Luka, może poszedłbyś po wodę? – poprosiła Danijela. Jej mąż postawił Marka na ziemi i zajrzał do kuchni, by po chwili zjawić się z trzema pustymi kanistrami w ręku.  
– Tak, nam też przydałby się choć jeden baniaczek. – Pan Kostić podniósł się z fotela i skierował w stronę drzwi.  
– No co pan, przecież ja i czwarty mogę przynieść – zaoferował się natychmiast Luka.  
Staruszek spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.  
– To niech pan chociaż weźmie cukierka, synku. – Nieco nieśmiały wobec dorosłych Kovačów emeryt zwracał się do niego tym określeniem jedynie w chwilach wzruszenia.  
Zanim jednak Luka zdążył wyruszyć do obleganej przez okolicznych mieszkańców pompy, z daleka doszedł ich warkot samolotowych silników.  
– Do schronu, natychmiast! – zarządziła pani Petra, energicznie pakując druty i włóczkę do torby.

Spędzili na dole cztery godziny, otoczeni niemal zupełną ciemnością, zapachem potu i odległym dźwiękiem wybuchów. W końcu inne odgłosy niż szeptane modlitwy kobiet zaczęły cichnąć, a piwnicę wypełniły ciche rozmowy. Zarówno Marko, jak i Jasna spali już, wtuleni w bezpieczne ramiona rodziców, kiedy Luka i Danijela wrócili do mieszkania, szczęśliwi, że przetrwali kolejny dzień. Położyli dzieci do łóżek, a sami, wyczerpani strachem, darowali sobie wszelkie zabiegi higieniczne i w ubraniach wsunęli się pod kołdrę. Danijela przysunęła się do męża i oparła głowę na jego piersi.  
– Chyba w końcu zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. Tego dnia, kiedy wszystko się zaczęło, rozmawiałam z Mirną. Juraj jej się oświadczył. Jak wróci z wojska, będzie wesele.  
– Każda potwora znajdzie swojego amatora, co?  
– Luka! – Danijela szturchnęła go lekko. – Nic na to nie poradzę, że moja siostra jest trochę nadopiekuńcza, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że cię nie lubi.  
– Nie, jasne. – Luka prychnął teatralnie. – Jak ty to robisz, że Niko cię uwielbia?  
– To oczywiste. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Jeleną, a twój brat zawsze był pantoflarzem. – Oboje zachichotali cicho. – Myślisz, że pojedziemy na ślub? – Danijela uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na męża.  
– Ciebie na pewno zaprosi, ale co do mnie nie byłbym taki pewien.  
– Luka! Wiesz dobrze, o czym mówię!  
– Wiem. – Mężczyzna westchnął cicho. – To przecież nie może trwać w nieskończoność.  
– Ale my także nie... – Danijela zadrżała lekko.  
– Robi się zimno – mruknął Luka, choć oboje wiedzieli, że nie taki był powód. – Wyjmę koce z szafy, mogą się przydać.  
– Zostań – poprosiła go żona, przytulając się mocniej. – Kto wie, może to nasza ostatnia noc.  
– Przestań! – Luka warknął i mimo jej protestów zerwał się z łóżka. – Nie wolno ci tak mówić, słyszysz? Przetrwamy to, wszyscy czworo. A potem wyjedziemy stąd i nigdy więcej nie wrócimy!  
– Taaak, i kupisz mi pianino, pamiętam. – Danijela uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i smutno zarazem. – Chodź, połóż się. Musisz pójść rano po tę wodę, nie wiadomo, kiedy potem wrócisz, a ja mam już ostatnią butelkę.  
Luka z trudem opanował rosnący w nim gniew. Na nią, na siebie, na szpital i pacjentów. Na Vukovar i atakującą go armię. Na Tego, który na to wszystko pozwolił.  
– A żebyś wiedziała, że kupię – wyszeptał tak cicho, że nie miał nawet pewności, czy go usłyszała. Potem zapadła cisza.


	9. Chapter 9

5.

 

Żeby zająć czymś myśli i wprowadzić trochę urozmaicenia, zanim wszyscy znudzimy się plażowaniem, proponuję wycieczkę po wyspie. Luka szybko przystaje na ten pomysł i natychmiast leci do gospodarza, z którym zdążył się już zaprzyjaźnić (ach, ci Chorwaci, butelka rakiji i już są na _ty_ , dwie – i traktują się niemal jak bracia), po wskazówki. Następnego ranka wyruszamy. Pomna na niewyspanie małżonka proponuję, że to ja będę prowadzić. Wystarcza mi jednak mała próbka tutejszych dróg, żebym zrezygnowała i sama poprosiła o zamianę. Luka śmieje się ze mnie i dopiero wtedy dociera do mnie, że zgodził się na moją ofertę tylko dlatego, że i tak dobrze wiedział, jak się to wszystko skończy.

Mój luby zresztą ma wyraźnie lepszy humor niż wczoraj. Bębni palcami po kierownicy i razem z Joem wyje na cały regulator jakąś chorwacką piosenkę, którą już kilkakrotnie słyszeliśmy w radiu.  
– Nie możecie przełączyć się na coś normalnego? – Kiedy po raz dziesiąty słyszę _Da mi je biti morski pas_ (w luźnym tłumaczeniu Luki idzie to tak: _Gdybym był rekinem, miałbym śliczne szczęki, pływałbym za górami lodowymi i czekałbym na rozbite statki_ – idiotyczne, prawda?), nie wytrzymuję. Luka tylko szczerzy zęby (prawie jak rekin – taki z czerwonym nosem) i zaczyna śpiewać jeszcze głośniej. O ile to w ogóle można nazwać śpiewaniem. Mój ślubny zawsze fałszuje w samochodzie. Nie mam pojęcia, na czym to polega, bo kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałam, jak śpiewa kołysankę Joemu, byłam w szoku, jak ładnie (i czysto przede wszystkim) mu to wychodzi. Potem, podczas ostatniej wizyty w Zagrzebiu, okazało się, że Luka nie tylko potrafi przyzwoicie śpiewać, ale nawet gra na gitarze. Nie tak dobrze jak Niko, muszę to starszemu Kovačowi przynać, ale i tak byłam pozytywnie zaskoczona. Chyba coś jednak jest w tym, że mieszkańcy Dalmacji mają muzykę we krwi. Jelena zdradziła mi, że Luka potrafi też zagrać parę kawałków na pianinie, ale niestety nigdy się o tym nie przekonałam, bo choć jego siostrzenice posiadają keyboard, mój mąż stanowczo odmówił prezentacji swoich ukrytych talentów w tej dziedzinie. W każdym razie śpiewanie w aucie do jego talentów z pewnością nie należy i wolałabym, gdyby ta jego umiejętność (a raczej jej brak) pozostawała w ukryciu.

Kiedy już przestawiłam się na chorwacki czas i klimat, upał stał się o wiele bardziej znośny. Może to zasługa bliskości morza? Poza tym wybyczyłam się już na plaży za wszystkie czasy, zrobiłam nawet niewielkie postępy w pływaniu – umiem sama położyć się na wodzie i machać kończynami jak epileptyk w czasie napadu drgawek – a także przestałam bać się strzykw. Dlatego też z ochotą czekam na zwiedzanie urokliwych dalmackich miasteczek. Pierwsza na naszej liście jest Splitska, a wiem to tylko dzięki mapie trzymanej przez Joego – Luka zatrudnił nas oboje do pilotowania. Wiele korzyści z nas mieć nie będzie, ale przynajmniej zachowujemy pozory uważnego studiowania linii i kropek na papierze. Chorwackie nazwy przyprawiają mnie o zawrót głowy. Pučišća, Nerežišća... Jak można posługiwać się językiem z taką ilością zbitek spółgłoskowych i nie skończyć z własnym językiem zawiązanym w supeł? Luka broni się, że angielski ma za to milion sposobów na przeczytanie tej samej samogłoski. Pff, samogłoski i tak wymawia się łatwiej niż te ich cuda z kropkami, kreskami i daszkami na górze.

Ostatecznie jednak udaje mi się zapamiętać przynajmniej parę miejscowości najciekawszych z punktu widzenia turysty. Bo charakterystyczne kościółki, wolno stojące dzwonnice, białe mury i wąskie uliczki są niemal w każdej z nich. Pučišća zapada w pamięć dzięki jedynej chorwackiej szkole rzeźbiarskiej z pięknymi rozetami i innymi cudeńkami, jak na przykład latarnie uliczne, wykutymi w białym brackim kamieniu. Nerežišća może pochwalić się średniowiecznym kościółkiem, na którego dachu wyrasta niewielkich rozmiarów sosenka. Luka nie omieszkał uraczyć nas całą legendą o tym, jak miniaturowe drzewko wyrosło z nasiona zgubionego przez Artemidę, a przeniosła je na miejsce, gdzie obecnie znajduje się kościół, kolejna bogini – Afrodyta. Ponoć po chrystianizacji wyspy drzewo zostało ścięte, a na jego miejscu wybudowano świątynię, na której dachu z kolei na złość wiernym wyrosła oglądana przez nas sosenka.  
– Jakim cudem pamiętasz takie rzeczy? – dziwię się, a Luka zaczyna się tłumaczyć, jak to w liceum robił prezentację na temat dalmackich legend czy czegoś w tym stylu. Tak naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem nie tyle tej konkretnej legendy, ile tego, jak bogatą historią może się poszczycić to miejsce. Oglądałam już w Chorwacji zabytki sprzed wielu stuleci, ale dopiero dziś tak naprawdę dociera do mnie, że podczas gdy na miejscu Bostonu pasły się stada bizonów, tutaj po Braču i po całej Dalmacji chodzili ludzie, którzy naprawdę wierzyli w bogów, znanych nam dzisiaj tylko z mitów. Albo bajek Disneya – przypominam sobie, że po mitologię grecką sięgnęłam po raz pierwszy w życiu dopiero jako dorosła kobieta, która popłakała się w kinie na Herkulesie. Nie wspominam o tym na głos, Luka prawdopodobnie wyśmiałby moją ignorancję.

Ostatecznie i tak wyśmiewa, kiedy docieramy do kolejnego miejsca – Škripu – podobno najstarszego z brackich miasteczek. A tam kolejny kościółek liczący sobie dobrze ponad tysiąc lat – Amerykanom coś takiego nawet się w głowie nie mieści, dla Chorwatów to norma – i kamienny rów wypełniony brudną wodą.  
– Czemu ci wszyscy ludzie tak się do tego pchają? – pytam, marszcząc nos. Luka parska śmiechem.  
– To rzymska cysterna na wodę – wyjaśnia mi jak dziecku.  
– Rzymska w sensie że starożytna? – dopytuję z niedowierzaniem.  
– Jak najbardziej starożytna – odpowiada Luka z dumą.  
Z wrażenia chyba zapominam zamknąć usta, bo mój luby po chwili dodaje:  
– Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz to, co zostało z pałacu Dioklecjana w Splicie.  
– Dioklecjana? – powtarzam równie mało elokwentnie co wcześniej.  
– Cesarza rzymskiego z trzeciego wieku naszej ery.  
– Ok, to mi wystarczy – przerywam, zanim Luka wejdzie w pełny tryb wykładowy. Z wiekiem coraz lepiej mu to wychodzi. Nie rozumiem, czemu uparcie wzbrania się przed karierą akademicką. No dobra, właściwie to rozumiem. Niesienie pomocy pacjentom zawsze było dla niego ważniejsze niż jakieś tam papiery. Ale on naprawdę nie docenia tego, jak świetnym jest pedagogiem. Mówię to nie tylko jako jego żona, ale też jako jego była studentka.  
– Jedziemy do Splitu – zarządzam ostatecznie. – Może być nawet jutro.  
– Jutro nie, w weekend będą tam straszne tłumy. Pojedziemy w poniedziałek – stwierdza Luka, a ja wyjątkowo zgadzam się bez dyskusji.  
– W porządku, panie przewodniku, jaki jest kolejny punkt wycieczki? – Uśmiecham się do niego zalotnie.

Robi się jednak coraz później, jesteśmy już nieco zmęczeni, a Joe coraz bardziej marudzi, przewodnik zarządza więc koniec zwiedzania miasteczek. Jemy obiad w małej konobie w Škripie, a na deser Luka szykuje nam coś ekstra.

Wieczorną niespodzianką okazuje się być wjazd na Vidową Gorę – najwyższy punkt wyspy. Trafiamy tam akurat na chwilę przed zachodem i widok zapiera dech w piersiach. Widać jak na dłoni cały Brač i sąsiednie wysepki, ląd i turkusowe wody Adriatyku. Nawet Joe na chwilę odzyskuje siły, wyrywa się mi i biegnie naprzód, w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Jest tak pięknie, że aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu jesteśmy, a nie tylko oglądamy to wszystko z jakiejś sfotoszopowanej pocztówki. Siadamy na skałach i Luka otacza mnie ramieniem. Joe, zmęczony krótkim marszem pod górkę, włazi mi na kolana i przytulamy się wszyscy troje, napawając się swoją obecnością i otaczającą nas naturą. Jest tak cudownie, że w tej chwili chciałabym zostać tu na zawsze.

W ostatnich słonecznych promieniach wypatruję w dole wrzynający się w morze wąski cypel plaży.  
– Patrz, tam musi być ładnie – pokazuję go mężowi.  
– Zlatni Rat? – Luka jak zwykle wie wszystko o wszystkim. – To jedna z wizytówek Brača – wyjaśnia mi.  
– Możemy tam pojechać? – Nawet z tej odległości widzę wylegujących się na żółtym piaseczku turystów. Tak, dokładnie, piaseczku – z perspektywy Vidovej Gory wydaje mi się, że cypel nie jest ani trochę skalisty. To może być miła odmiana po kamulcach Supetaru.  
– Czemu nie? – zgadza się mój ślubny. – Ale ostrzegam, tam też będą tłumy – straszy.  
Wzruszam ramionami.  
– Chyba znajdzie się kawałek miejsca na nasz kocyk?  
– Powinien, w końcu możemy być tam dość wcześnie.  
– Czyli postanowione. Patrz, Joe, jutro będziemy się kąpać o tam!


	10. Chapter 10

V

 

Był początek października. Oblężenie nadal trwało. Jakimś cudem nieliczni obrońcy wciąż odpierali natarcia wielokrotnie liczniejszej armii jugosłowiańskiej. Powiedzenie _z szablami na czołgi_ nabrało ostatnio dosłownego znaczenia. Szpitalne korytarze po każdym bombardowaniu przedstawiały kompletny chaos, lekarze przywykli jednak do nowych warunków na tyle, że większość rzeczy nie robiło już na nich wrażenia. Pocisków spadało coraz więcej, szpitalne mury obracały się powoli w kompletną ruinę, zaś życie istniało już tylko w podziemiach budynku. Idąc do pracy, Luka mijał codziennie płonące domy, wyjących rannych, ludzi krzyczących z przerażenia. Ignorował to wszystko, mijał obojętnie, tak, jak się mija uliczne latarnie, wiedział bowiem doskonale, że ci, którzy przeżyją pierwsze minuty, i tak w końcu trafią do niego lub jego kolegów.

Wielu pracowników przestało już wychodzić na zewnątrz – każde przejście ulicami mogło skończyć się śmiercią, jeśli nie od odłamka, to z ręki jednego ze snajperów, którzy poczynali sobie coraz odważniej. Luka nadal wracał każdego dnia, mimo protestów Danijeli, które zresztą nie były zbyt silne. Strach o niego nie był w stanie wygrać z faktem, że kiedy przychodził, ona czuła się pewniej, dzieci się cieszyły. A przede wszystkim – że przynosił ze sobą jedzenie. Vukovar był nadal odcięty od reszty kraju. Poza czarnym rynkiem, gdzie ceny produktów były równie złodziejskie jak ich pochodzenie, o żywność było coraz trudniej. W tych warunkach lekarze byli pożądaną grupą, szansą społeczności na przeżycie tego piekła. Nic więc dziwnego, że dostawali jeszcze całkiem przyzwoite racje.

W okolicy domu Kovačów nie było już tak spokojnie jak przedtem. Sąsiedni blok, osmalony dymem i pozbawiony szyb, stał jeszcze, ale już w następnym brakowało całego skrzydła. Nawet tu unosił się zapach pożogi. Przy drzwiach niezmiennie urzędował Ivan. Siedział na krawężniku i ostentacyjnie zajadał kiełbasę. Na widok sąsiada wstał i odchylił połę kurtki, spod której wyłoniła się kolba kałasznikowa.  
– Patrz pan, jaka okazja! Znalazłem, tanio sprzedam. Przyda się, jak tamci w końcu nas zaleją. Bab trzeba będzie bronić, bo wie pan...  
– Won, gnido! – Luka odepchnął natręta na tyle silnie, że ten aż przysiadł z powrotem na krawężniku, po czym lekarz zrobił krok w tył, jakby przestraszony własną gwałtowną reakcją. Ivan wstał, otrzepał się, splunął, ale nie oddał mu, tylko, mrucząc coś pod nosem, ruszył przed siebie i zaraz zniknął za węgłem. Luka odetchnął kilkakrotnie i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Na klatce schodowej czekał już na niego Kostić.  
– Panie doktorze, nie wstąpiłby pan do nas na chwilę? Mam sprawę – szepnął, rozglądając się niepewnie dookoła.  
Luka skinął głową i bez słowa ruszył za staruszkiem. Ten najpierw dokładnie zamknął drzwi, nasłuchiwał przez chwilę i dopiero wtedy sięgnął na szafę. Zdjął mały dzbanek, wydobył z niego zwitek banknotów i podał towarzyszowi.  
– Nie kupiłby nam pan czegoś do jedzenia od tego z dołu, synku? – poprosił nieśmiało, unikając spojrzenia Luki. – Nam nie sprzeda – dodał dla wyjaśnienia.  
Luka uśmiechnął się smutno i sięgnął do torby.  
– Proszę. – Podał emerytowi sporą puszkę z konserwą.  
– Ależ synku, co ty...  
Luka nie dał mężczyźnie skończyć.  
– Nie będzie to ścierwo na was zarabiać – powiedział stanowczo, czując jak wraca mu złość. – Dużo to nie jest, ale na trochę wystarczy. Postaram się więcej przynieść za parę dni.  
Kostić pokręcił głową.  
– Ja zapłacę – zaoferował się.  
– Nie ma mowy. Ja za darmo dostałem, to i za darmo daję.  
– Pan dostał, bo pan ludzkie życia ratuje. A my tu co?  
– A wy się moją rodziną opiekujecie, kiedy ja się obcymi zajmuję – zauważył Luka.  
Staruszek dopiero teraz wyciągnął rękę i przyjął od niego puszkę.  
– Niech ci Bóg błogosławi, synku – szepnął ze łzami w oczach.  
– Nie ma o czym mówić – zakończył Luka i, nie dając mężczyźnie czasu na reakcję, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Tylko tyle? – Danijela zauważyła ubytek natychmiast, kiedy jej mąż wypakował zawartość torby na stół.  
– Nie mam wpływu na to, ile mi dają. – Luka wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał ochoty się tłumaczyć, nie teraz. – Ciesz się, że chociaż tyle, inni nawet tego nie mają.  
– Inni mówisz? – Kobieta oparła dłonie na biodrach i zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Pod którym numerem mieszkają ci inni?  
Luka otworzył usta, by opowiedzieć, ale po chwili zamknął je bez słowa.  
– Widziałam cię na dole – wyjaśniła Danijela. – Po schodach na trzecie piętro nie idzie się tyle czasu.  
Luka odwrócił się od niej i zaczął wkładać zapasy do lodówki, która i tak nie działała, więc jego działanie spowodowane było zwykłym przyzwyczajeniem.  
– Pójdę po wodę – stwierdził po chwili.  
– Luka... – Danijela urwała na chwilę. – Oddałeś część Kosticiom, prawda? – zapytała spokojnie.  
– Może i oddałem – odburknął zapytany. – Tobie i dzieciom starczy, ja mogę nie jeść.  
– Podzielimy się jakoś – powiedziała kobieta łagodnie. Podeszła do męża i delikatnie pogładziła dłonią jego plecy. – Przecież wiesz, że gdyby nie dzieci, to ja bym jeszcze więcej oddała. – Luka zastygł w bezruchu, ale nie odpowiedział. – Jak przyłożyłeś Ivanowi też widziałam. Luka, co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała go szeptem w obawie, by nie usłyszała jej bawiąca się za ścianą Jasna.  
– Mam już tego dość! – Luka podniósł głos, nie bacząc na obecność dzieci. – Mam dość tej cholernej wojny, po cholerę nam ona? Po cholerę nam własne państwo? – Odwrócił się nagle i zacisnął palce na ramionach żony. – Co nam po niepodległej Chorwacji, jeśli tyle ludzi musi za nią najpierw zginąć?  
Danijela wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją na jego policzku.  
– Zawsze myślałam, że wojna powoduje przypływ patriotyzmu, gdy tymczasem okazuje się, że jest całkiem odwrotnie. Teraz już sama nie wiem, co myśleć – wyznała cicho. – Nie chcę, żeby było jak jest, boję się, Luka, boję się jak cholera. Ale może tak musi być?  
– Gówno prawda – burknął Luka, ale już z mniejszym zapałem. – Zostawili nas samym sobie z nadzieją, że ofensywa się wyczerpie, zanim Vukovar padnie. Albo przynajmniej, że nasza obrona da im więcej czasu. Jesteśmy tylko pionkami w grze, której zasady znają jedynie najwyżej postawieni.  
– Możliwe – zgodziła się Danijela. – Więc zróbmy im na złość i wygrajmy tę grę.  
Luka pochylił się i przytulił ją mocno do siebie.  
– Mnie wystarczy, jeśli ją przeżyjemy.


	11. Chapter 11

6.

 

Kiedy docieramy do Bolu, wcale nie jest tak wcześnie jak planowaliśmy, bo choć oczywiście Luka był na nogach już od świtu, pozostałe dwie trzecie naszej rodziny jak zwykle ruszały się jak muchy w smole. Zlatni Rat z miejsca mnie rozczarowuje. Po pierwsze, rzeczywiście są tam dzikie tłumy. Ale najgorsze jest to, że wbrew temu, co widziałam z Vidovej, cypel wcale nie jest piaszczysty, ale pokryty drobnymi kamyczkami. I to by było na tyle z zamków z piasku i tym podobnych marzeń.

Nie przyznaję się do tego – są sytuacje, kiedy babska duma bywa gorsza od męskiej. W gruncie rzeczy miejsce jest rzeczywiście dość urokliwe. Pomijając podłoże. I rozwrzeszczanych turystów rzecz jasna. Według Luki jest to jedyna na świecie plaża położona prostopadle do wybrzeża, do tego jeszcze podobno zmienia kształt w zależności od wiatru. Stojąc na samym czubku Złotego Rogu człowiek ma wrażenie, że jest ze wszystkich stron otoczony przez lazurową wodę. Niestety najpierw trzeba się na ten czubek dopchać, a z tym już wcale nie jest tak łatwo. Ostatecznie znajdujemy kawałeczek wolnej przestrzeni w sam raz na nasz majdan. Rozkładamy się, chłopcy tradycyjnie pędzą do wody, podczas gdy ja decyduję się zostać i popilnować rzeczy. Dotychczas ufałam w zapewnienia Luki, że _w Chorwacji nie kradną_ , ale dziś obawiam się, że choćby nawet nasze plecaki i zabawki Joego były bezpieczne, to ten cenny kawałek plaży w połowie cypla już niekoniecznie.

I mam rację. Nie mija nawet godzina, kiedy obok nas rozkłada się para niemieckich emerytów. Mówię obok, ale to drobne niedopowiedzenie. Cholerne Szwaby rozsiadają się tak blisko, że ich koc niemal styka się z naszym. Oczywiście drą się przy tym na pół plaży, a na domiar złego z torby kobiety wystaje małe radyjko. Na razie morduję ich wzrokiem z nadzieją, że zrozumieją i sami sobie pójdą, ale niech no tylko baba włączy to ustrojstwo, przysięgam, że osobiście utopię je w Jadranie. Z całą resztą ich klamotów zresztą. Na razie na szczęście radio milczy – w przeciwieństwie do jego właścicieli – tymczasem jednak para sąsiadów z drugiej strony naszego stanowiska, moim zdaniem Czechów, zaczyna rodzinną awanturę. Nie rozumiem ani słowa, ale widzę wyraźnie, że oboje nie pozostają sobie dłużni. Słowianie to jednak mają temperament. Ostatecznie dziewczyna daje partnerowi po twarzy, a ten oburzony zabiera swój ręcznik w muchomorki (serio! Spodobałby się Joemu) i odchodzi. W tym samym momencie moi panowie wracają z wody, korzystam więc z okazji i sama idę zamoczyć nogi.

W wodzie nie jest ani trochę lepiej. Rozwrzeszczane bachory biegają i chlapią na wszystkich dookoła, ich rodzice drą się jeszcze gorzej od nich, zwariować można w tym chaosie. Dopiero teraz doceniam fakt, że dzięki Joemu od początku unikaliśmy miejskich plaż. Tam, gdzie zwykle chodzimy, może podłoże nieco gorsze, ale przynajmniej jest spokój. Miarka przebiera się, kiedy wracam na nasze miejsce i zauważam, że opuszczona przez towarzysza Czeszka w najlepsze pali papierosa, z którego cały dym leci właśnie w naszym kierunku. Wiem, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu sama nie mogłam wytrzymać dnia bez tytoniu, ale nawet zanim zdołałam rzucić, starałam się pilnować, żeby nie zatruwać przy okazji powietrza otoczeniu. No dobra, zależy jeszcze, kto był tym otoczeniem... Ale na pewno nie zasmrodziłabym nadmorskiej bryzy tylko dlatego, że nie chciałoby mi się ruszyć czterech liter i odejść w nieco bardziej ustronne miejsce.

– Powiedz jej coś – syczę do Luki, który najpierw chyba nie rozumie, o co mi chodzi. Po chwili jednak dociera do niego i po angielsku grzecznie prosi naszą sąsiadkę, żeby nie paliła przy dziecku. Zostaje całkowicie zignorowany, powtarza więc to samo po chorwacku. Tym razem skutek jest nieco lepszy, bo dziewczyna unosi głowę, marszczy nos i odpowiada coś zirytowanym tonem, który najwyraźniej bardzo się Luce nie podoba. Jestem już całkowicie pewna, że ona mówi po czesku, a mój mąż w swoim ojczystym języku, ale jakimś cudem nie utrudnia im to porozumienia i zaczynają kłócić się w najlepsze. Wzdycham ciężko, po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze żałując, że nie znam żadnego ze słowiańskich języków i próbuję odwrócić uwagę Joego przy pomocy jego samochodzików. Zaraz jednak przeszkadza mi w tym Niemka, którą nie tak dawno temu chciałam siłą wyeksmitować z plaży. Teraz grzecznie pyta mnie po angielsku, o co chodzi, a kiedy poznaje powód dyskusji, sama natychmiast się do niej włącza, na szczęście biorąc stronę Luki i moją. Szkoda tylko, że Czeszka i tak nie rozumie ani słowa, bo Niemka całkiem sensownie wykłada, co powinni wiedzieć cywilizowani Europejczycy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Brakuje już tylko, żeby mąż Niemki również dołączył do awantury.

I rzeczywiście, chwilę później woła coś do żony, dla odmiany po niemiecku, ona odpowiada mu po angielsku, że mógłby ruszyć tyłek i ją poprzeć, on z kolei mówi coś chyba do Luki – po niemiecku rzecz jasna – i ku memu zaskoczeniu Luka odpowiada mu w tym samym języku. Czeszka przechodzi również na niemiecki, a wtedy mój mąż oświadcza mi po angielsku, że on się poddaje, bo jego niemiecki jest na to zbyt słaby. W tej samej chwili Joe także nie wytrzymuje i wybucha płaczem i w końcu sami zwijamy manatki i chyłkiem wycofujemy się z plaży, na której międzynarodowa awantura trwa w najlepsze i zdążyła już zgromadzić jeszcze paru zwolenników oraz przeciwników tytoniu. I tym sposobem mój w zamierzeniu idealny dzień na piaszczystej plaży kończy się klęską na wszystkich frontach.


	12. Chapter 12

VI

 

– O nie, tę zostaw! – Luka odebrał żonie książkę.  
– A czemu niby? Moimi nutami już od paru dni palimy, a twoje to co, święte? – Danijela spróbowała odzyskać opasłe tomiszcze, ale że mąż był od niej znacznie wyższy, nie było to łatwe zadanie.  
– Od twoich nut niczyje życie nie zależy. Co będzie, jak będę potrzebował tej wiedzy, żeby uratować pacjenta?  
– Tę wiedzę to ty już powinieneś mieć od dawna w głowie, panie doktorze z Bożej łaski – Danijela prychnęła jak kotka, ale zaprzestała usiłowań.

Choć był dopiero październik, temperatura na zewnątrz znacznie spadła i w mieszkaniu także było coraz zimniej. Poza tym już od kilku tygodni do gotowania służyła im metalowa kratka z piekarnika położona na również metalowym kuble, który pełnił rolę paleniska. Opału potrzeba było coraz więcej i więcej, a zdobyć go nie było łatwo. Na pierwszy ogień, dosłownie i w przenośni, poszły stare czasopisma oraz rysunki dzieci, ale te szybko się skończyły. Ile razy wychodził na zewnątrz, Luka starał się więc wypatrywać pomiędzy zgliszczami i zwałami gruzu resztek drewnianych sprzętów, których nie strawił jeszcze ogień. Te jednak, podobnie jak gałęzie ocalałych jeszcze drzew, były obiektem pożądania wielu mieszkańców. Chcąc nie chcąc, Kovačowie zmuszeni byli zacząć palić książki. Na szczęście oboje byli zagorzałymi czytelnikami, materiału więc początkowo nie brakowało. Problem zaczął się dopiero wtedy, kiedy większość _neutralnych_ dzieł przerobiona była już na popiół. Każde z nich miało pozycje, z którymi nie chciało się tak łatwo rozstać, przy czym te preferencje rzadko kiedy się pokrywały.

– Może mi się chyba zdarzyć coś zapomnieć? I tak mam dość na głowie. – Luka odwrócił się, by odstawić książkę na półkę.  
– Ach tak, niby co takiego? – Danijela ruszyła za nim, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – Ty sobie łazisz Bóg wie gdzie, a ja muszę dopilnować wszystkiego. Dziećmi się zająć, jedzenie zrobić...  
– Nie no, jasne, a to jedzenie to ci samo do garnka wlatuje? – Luka podniósł głos. Danijela obejrzała się na drzwi, ale że nie widać było w nich żadnego z dzieci, dokończyła.  
– ...I jeszcze do tego to cholerne bieganie na dół i z powrotem. Mam już tego po dziurki w nosie!  
– A co, dla mnie latasz? Jak ci bomby nie przeszkadzają, to siedź na górze, proszę cię bardzo! – warknął Luka, ale zaraz się zreflektował. – Przepraszam – dodał spokojniej. – A co powiesz na tę? – zdjął z półki tomik poezji w zniszczonych okładkach.  
– Proszę bardzo, jeśli chcesz mnie pozbawić pamiątki po prababci. – Danijela nie dała się tak łatwo udobruchać.  
Luka trzasnął książką o blat stołu.  
– Nic ci nie pasuje! – wyrzucił żonie. – Wierszami domu nie ogrzejesz!  
Kobieta otworzyła usta, szykując się do riposty, ale powstrzymała ją zmiana wyrazu twarzy męża. Odwróciła się w stronę, w którą skierował się jego wzrok, w sam raz by zobaczyć Jasną, wrzucającą do ich prowizorycznego paleniska kartki kolejno wyrywane z trzymanej przez nią książeczki.  
– Odsuń się od ognia, kochanie! – podpowiedział jej instynkt, zanim uruchomiło się logiczne myślenie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co trzyma jej córka. – _Kubuś Puchatek_? Ależ skarbie, przecież to twoja ulubiona książka! – Podeszła do dziewczynki i zabrała jej naderwaną okładkę, w której trzymało się jeszcze tylko kilka ostatnich stron.  
Jasna wzruszyła ramionami, jednak wargi zadrżały jej niebezpiecznie.  
– Już ją znam na pamięć. I Markowi mogę opowiedzieć, jak będzie większy. Naprawdę! Wcale mi jej nie szkoda! Tylko już się nie kłóćcie!  
– Kochanie... – Danijela przytuliła ją mocno. – My się wcale nie kłócimy, my tylko rozmawiamy. Prawda, Luka? – Podniosła głowę na męża, który nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Luka?  
Wezwany nie odpowiedział, cisnął tylko trzymany w dłoni tomik o ziemię, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Wrócił dopiero następnego dnia, po kilkunastogodzinnym dyżurze. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, żona i córka, a także sąsiadka podniosły na niego spłoszone spojrzenia i powstrzymały Marka, który jako jedyny chciał wybiec mu na spotkanie. Prawdopodobnie zrobiły tak dlatego, że ściskał w ręku siekierę.

Luka zignorował kobiety i skierował się w stronę stołu. Jednym sprężystym ruchem przewrócił go na bok i zaczął rąbać na kawałki. Kątem oka spostrzegł, jak pani Petra bierze dzieci za ręce i ukradkiem wyprowadza je z mieszkania. Danijela zatrzymała się w drzwiach i wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi lęku oczami. Luka ignorował ją tak długo, dopóki nie skończył rozpoczętego dzieła. Dopiero wtedy odstawił siekierę, zepchnął kawałki drewna na jedną kupę pod ścianą i odwrócił się w stronę żony.  
– Nigdy. Więcej. Nasze. Dzieci. Nie. Będą. Musiały. Palić. Swoich. Zabawek! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czuł, jak drży i był pewien, że i Danijela czuła to samo, kiedy podeszła powoli i bardzo delikatnie objęła go ramionami.  
– Już dobrze, Luka – szepnęła, a on skulił się tak, by oprzeć głowę na jej ramieniu. – Ćśśś, wszystko będzie dobrze...  
W tej chwili Luka nie był w stanie pojąć, skąd ta drobna, młodziutka kobieta, mogła czerpać tyle siły. On sam miał wrażenie, jakby trzymał się już ostatkiem sił. Co gorsza, zauważał, że poza krótkimi wybuchami złości, było mu coraz bardziej wszystko jedno. Nadal czuł ból i przerażenie, ale jak gdyby przez mgłę, zupełnie jakby nie było już w nim dość siły nawet na podstawowe emocje.  
– Co z nami będzie, Danijela? – zapytał ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. Po raz pierwszy przyszło mu do głowy, że jak przeżyć nie było jedynym problemem. Równie istotne było jak pozostać tym, kim się było dotychczas. A Luka coraz bardziej wątpił, czy było to w ogóle możliwe.


	13. Chapter 13

7.

 

Ostatecznie jednak nasza wizyta w Bolu nie okazuje się całkowitą katastrofą. Wypłoszeni z plaży, udajemy się z powrotem do miasteczka, gdzie po krótkim zwiedzaniu stwierdzamy, że skoro cały tłum okupuje plażę, to my może przynajmniej będziemy mogli się w spokoju najeść. Joe jest nadal nieco roztrzęsiony po plażowej awanturce, ale pies rodziny z sąsiedniego stolika skutecznie odwraca jego uwagę.  
– Spokojnie, on bardzo lubi dzieci – zapewnia mnie właścicielka zwierzaka, kiedy próbuję powstrzymać syna od prób złapania go za ogon.  
– Surowe czy duszone w sosie własnym? – pyta złośliwie Luka, na szczęście na tyle cicho, że nie słyszy go nikt poza mną, bo nie mam ochoty na kolejną awanturę. Jeśli ludzie naprawdę dzielą się na wielbicieli psów i kociarzy, to my zdecydowanie zaliczamy się do tych drugich. Nie mam pojęcia, w kogo wdał się nasz synek. Ostatecznie jednak kudłatemu kundlowi przyzwoicie patrzy z pyska (na którym ma do tego kaganiec), a do Joego szybko dociera, że pieski trzeba głaskać, a nie ciągać za ogon, pozwalam więc łaskawie na chwilę wspólnej zabawy. Wciąż jednak łypię jednym okiem, czy wszystko jest w porządku, podczas gdy drugim wczytuję się w kartę dań.

Nauczyłam się już rozróżniać podstawowe nazwy potraw po chorwacku – wiem, że należy unikać wszystkiego, co ma w nazwie lignje, hobotnice i tym podobne. Nie cierpię owoców morza. Luka twierdzi, że nie da się nie lubić czegoś, czego się nawet nie spróbowało. Mimo jego zachęt i tak nie mogę się zdobyć na zjedzenie sałatki z ośmiornicą. I na nic się zdają jego zachwyty i zapewnienia, że nie pożałuję. Wiem, te pyszności to smak jego dzieciństwa. Nic na to nie poradzę, że smakiem mojego dzieciństwa był Big Mac. Dziś więc jestem wdzięczna, że to akurat menu posiada wersję anglojęzyczną, a w niej kilka rodzajów pizzy.  
– Przykro mi, że tak wyszło. – Luka odrywa mnie od karty dań, kładąc swoją dłoń na mojej.  
– Przepraszasz mnie za hecę na plaży, która ani trochę nie była twoją winą? – Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czasem mam wrażenie, że byłby gotów przeprosić również za huragan w Nowym Orleanie i wojnę w Iraku.  
Luka wzrusza ramionami.  
– Wiem, że inaczej to sobie wyobrażałaś. – Nie jestem pewna, czy ma na myśli dzisiejszy dzień, czy cały wyjazd.  
– Jest cudownie – zapewniam go. I mówię to całkiem szczerze. Czuję się coraz bardziej przekonana do Chorwacji – nieziemskie krajobrazy, urokliwe miasteczka, idealnie ciepła woda i wspaniali ludzie, którzy dzień w dzień zaskakują mnie swoją serdecznością.  
Luka prycha cicho.  
– Mówię serio – przekonuję go. – W jakim innym miejscu na Ziemi gospodarze dzień w dzień usiłowaliby uraczyć mnie domową rakiją, choć już pierwszego dnia powiedziałam im, że nie piję ze względów zdrowotnych?  
Luka unosi kącik ust w krzywej imitacji uśmiechu. Ha, mam cię.  
– Naprawdę świetnie się bawię – powtarzam. – I jeśli będziesz chciał tu przyjechać za rok, podejdę do tego z większym entuzjazmem niż w tym roku, obiecuję. – Usiłuję odczytać coś z jego twarzy, ale bezskutecznie. W końcu decyduję się kontynuować. – Ale jeśli uważasz inaczej, chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie masz żadnego obowiązku. To znaczy, jeśli to dla ciebie zbyt trudne, nic się nie stanie, jeśli Joe będzie na razie poznawał Chorwację tylko na zdjęciach. Możemy nawet zaprosić Nika, Jelenę i dzieciaki do nas do Bostonu. – Luka nareszcie się uśmiecha. Dobrze wie, ile mnie kosztuje taka deklaracja.  
– Dziękuję. – Luka lekko ściska moją dłoń. – Ale naprawdę nie jesteś ani trochę rozczarowana Chorwacją? – dopytuje po chwili.  
– Jestem rozczarowana Zlatnim Ratem – przyznaję uczciwie. – Spodziewałam się złocistego piaseczku.  
Luka wybucha śmiechem.  
– Nie mogłaś po prostu mi tego powiedzieć? Mamy tu piaszczyste plaże, wiesz?  
– Dwie czy trzy? – pytam złośliwie.  
– Wystarczająco – odpowiada Luka wymijająco, nie przestając się śmiać.

Następnego dnia zabiera mnie do zatoki zwanej Lovrečina, oddalonej od Supetaru o zaledwie jakieś pół godziny drogi, na najprawdziwszą piaszczystą plażę. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego wieczorem wrócił lekko wstawiony – musiał to być efekt wyprawy po informację do naszego gospodarza, który nie wyobraża sobie rozmowy między dwoma mężczyznami bez butelki rakiji na stole.

Tutaj też nie da się uniknąć tłumów turystów i ich hałasujących niemiłosiernie dzieci, ale przynajmniej nie widać na razie nikogo z papierosem. Udało nam się też zajechać na miejsce na tyle wcześnie, żebyśmy mogli znaleźć sobie całkiem ładną miejscówkę w luźniejszej części plaży. Do wody wprawdzie musimy kawałek podejść, ale to nie szkodzi – możliwość kąpania się bez butów rekompensuje wszelkie niedogodności. Nareszcie mój wakacyjny ideał spełnił się w stu procentach. Jestem tak zadowolona, że w końcu wrzucam na luz i przestaję się przejmować otoczeniem, co skutkuje pierwszym jardem przepłyniętym całkowicie bez pomocy Luki. Pękając z dumy – nawet Joe bije mi brawo – sama rozpoczynam wojnę na chlapanie, która kończy się dziką gonitwą i tarzaniem w piasku – ludzie muszą uznać nas za bandę szurniętych dzikusów zza wielkiej wody.

Robimy też wszystko to, o czym marzyłam jako dziecko, dobrze wiedząc, że Maggie nigdy nie będzie stać na to, by zabrać nas na wakacje. Budujemy zamek – ogromny – i próbujemy z Joem wzajemnie zakopać się w piasku, przy czym oboje tchórzymy, więc zamiast tego wspólnymi siłami zakopujemy tatę, śmiejąc się przy tym i piszcząc na cały regulator. Nawet Luka wydaje się nareszcie zrelaksowany i w pełni szczęśliwy. Do tego stopnia, że zaczyna opowiadać mi o wakacjach, które spędzał w Dalmacji z Danijelą i dziećmi. Tylko zaczyna – jesteśmy w końcu zbyt blisko, by mógł nawet wymówić ich imiona, zupełnie jakby bał się wywołać ducha – ale napomyka przynajmniej o historiach, które znam już z jego wcześniejszych opowieści, a to już postęp.

Serio, coraz bardziej żałuję, że jeszcze tylko parę dni i będziemy musieli opuścić Brač. Zastanawiam się nawet, czy nie spróbować namówić Luki, by zamiast obiecanych Nikowi i Jelenie dwóch dni w Zagrzebiu, zostać tu jeszcze ten moment dłużej. Ostatecznie jednak rezygnuję, choć nie bez żalu, wiedząc, że i tak nie mam u Kovačów zbyt wysokich notowań. Ostatnie, czego potrzebuję, to poróżnienie mojego męża z jego najbliższą rodziną. Ale i tak jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę, obiecuję sobie.


	14. Chapter 14

VII

 

Anica miała dziewięć lat i ciemne warkocze, których nie pozwalała nikomu tknąć, bo zaplotła je jej mama. Była jedyną osobą, która przeżyła, kiedy dwa pociski trafiły w stary drewniany dom, gdzie mieszkała jej rodzina. Zginęło kilkanaście osób, a drobna, krucha dziewczynka wyszła z tego jedynie ze złamanym nadgarstkiem, rozcięciem na czole i paroma mniejszymi zadrapaniami.

Dziewczynka pojawiła się w szpitalu w momencie, kiedy Luka zaczynał wątpić, czy cokolwiek jest w stanie wywołać w nim jeszcze jakieś ludzkie odruchy. Miał wrażenie, że widział już wszystko – każde możliwe nieszczęście, wszystkie odcienie rozpaczy. Przechadzał się pośród nich co dnia, nie tylko w pracy, ale i tam, w świecie zewnętrznym, który coraz bardziej rozsypywał się w proch i pył. Coraz rzadziej już nawet kłócił się z żoną – nie miał na to energii, a zatem gdy Danijela, która zdawała się korzystać już z własnych rezerw samoopanowania, wynajdowała coraz to nowe powody do narzekania, Luka milczał albo po prostu wychodził z domu. Danijela umierała wtedy z niepokoju, gdy nie wracał przez długie godziny i zawsze, kiedy pojawiał się w drzwiach cały i zdrowy, jej cały gniew przechodził, aż do następnego razu.

Anica upatrzyła go sobie od pierwszej minuty. Wpatrywała się w niego jak w gwiazdę rocka czy też superbohatera, zasypywała niekończącym się potokiem słów i nie odstępowała ani na krok, mimo usiłowań jego i pielęgniarek, by położyła się i dała mu spokój. W końcu Luka poddał się, wziął ją na ręce i sam zaniósł na jedną z wąskich prycz.  
– Spróbuj zasnąć – poprosił bardziej niż rozkazał, choć nie taki był jego zamiar.  
– A posiedzi pan ze mną? – Mała podniosła na niego wielkie błękitne oczy.  
– Nie mogę, mam dużo pracy. – Luka podniósł się i chciał odejść, ale dziewczynka złapała go za rękę.  
– Proszę! – szepnęła płaczliwie i dopiero wtedy młody lekarz zrozumiał, że mimo iż sprawiała zupełnie inne pozory, mała była przerażona, a on stał się dla niej namiastką czegoś znajomego w obcym, zatłoczonym i pełnym chaosu miejscu.  
– Dobrze już, dobrze. Tylko postaraj się zasnąć – powtórzył, przysiadłszy na brzegu łóżka.

Minęło kilka minut i Luce wydawało się, że dziewczynka usnęła, ale kiedy spróbował się podnieść, Anica natychmiast otworzyła oczy.  
– Nie mogę zasnąć – wyznała cicho. – Przepraszam – dodała po chwili. – Jestem taka głodna...  
– Zaraz spróbuję coś ci znaleźć. – Luka uśmiechnął się i zaczął podnosić się z miejsca.  
– Panie doktorze – zawołała za nim Anica. – Nie ma pan przypadkiem cukierków? – zapytała z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy.  
Lekarz roześmiał się i natychmiast przemknęło mu przez głowę, że nie pamięta już, kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło mu się to zrobić.  
– Cukierki to ja ci mogę co najwyżej namalować.  
– Zgoda, niech będą namalowane! – Anica wyszczerzyła do niego swoje białe ząbki. Z tym wyrazem twarzy była tak podobna do Jasnej! – Mama zawsze mówi, że liczą się dobre chęci.  
Luka zastanowił się, czy ktokolwiek powiedział jej, że nigdy już nie zobaczy mamy. Wielokrotnie już zawiadamiał rodziny o śmierci bliskich, jednak nigdy nie były to małe, przestraszone dziewczynki. Kiedyś jednak musiał być ten pierwszy raz...  
– Anica... – zaczął cicho, kiedy z powrotem przysiadł przy niej i podał jej garść sucharków. – Wiesz, gdzie jest teraz twoja mama?  
Mała spuściła głowę.  
– W niebie – odpowiedziała szeptem.  
Luka głośno przełknął ślinę, czując, jak coś ściska go za gardło. Ta mała dziewczynka mogła zawstydzić niejednego dorosłego swoim opanowaniem.  
– Jeśli chcesz, możesz przytulić się do mnie i popłakać – zaoferował się, wiedząc, że to właśnie zrobiłaby jego córeczka. Choć rzecz jasna modlił się w duchu, by Jasnej nigdy nie spotkało coś podobnego.  
Anica powoli podniosła na niego wzrok.  
– Nie chcę – odpowiedziała poważnie. – To znaczy trochę chcę, ale wiem, że nie ma po co. Mama mi mówiła, że może się zdarzyć tak, że ona pójdzie do nieba, a ja tu jeszcze trochę zostanę, ale wtedy zaopiekują się mną dobrzy ludzie. Pan jest dobrym człowiekiem, panie doktorze? – spytała nagle, patrząc mu w oczy.  
Luka poczuł się dziwnie zmieszany.  
– Staram się – odpowiedział szczerze, wspominając przerażone spojrzenia dzieci, kiedy przed paroma dniami wpadł do mieszkania z siekierą jak jakiś obłąkaniec. Ale miał w końcu słuszne zamiary, prawda?  
– To dobrze. – Anica pokiwała główką. – Ma pan dzieci?  
Cwana mała, pomyślał Luka, już sobie szuka nowego domu.  
– Mam, dwoje – wyznał szczerze. – Moja córeczka jest prawie w twoim wieku. Nazywa się Jasna.  
– Ma pan jej zdjęcie? – zaciekawiła się natychmiast Anica.  
– Nie mam. Ale mogę przynieść.  
– Niech pan przyniesie, koniecznie! – Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego przymilnie.  
– Przyniosę – zapewnił ją lekarz, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. – Ale teraz już naprawdę muszę wracać do pracy, śpij!

Anica nie protestowała więcej, ale ilekroć Luka mijał jej pryczę, cały czas siedziała i obserwowała otoczenie szeroko otwartymi oczami. W końcu Luka wpadł na pomysł.  
– Masz. – Wręczył jej wydobyty niemalże dosłownie spod ziemi szkicownik i kredki. Były tylko trzy, z czego jedna połamana, ale dobre i to. – Teraz możesz narysować mi i sobie po cukierku.  
Dziewczynka natychmiast zabrała się za robotę, a kiedy Luka skończył pracę i jeszcze raz zajrzał do swojej małej podopiecznej, na brzegu prześcieradła leżała kartka niemal w całości zapełniona trójkolorowymi, lecz bardzo ozdobnymi podobiznami cukierków. Anica spała nareszcie, ale kiedy Luka pochylił się, by odgarnąć jej kosmyk włosów z czoła, zauważył, że poduszka była mokra od łez.

Kiedy tego wieczora Luka wrócił do domu, nie kłócił się z żoną, nie krzyczał na dzieci, ale wsunął się do łóżka Jasnej, wziął Marka na kolana i zaczął opowiadać im bajkę o miejscu, w którym nie ma wojen, wybuchów i pożarów. Gdzieś w trakcie zdał sobie sprawę, że w jego opisie to miejsce do złudzenia przypominało jedną z dalmackich wysepek.


	15. Chapter 15

8.

 

Split jest ponoć drugim co do wielkości miastem w Chorwacji, zaraz po stolicy. Dlatego też żeby spokojnie pozwiedzać, chyba po raz pierwszy w ciągu tych wakacji decydujemy się zabrać ze sobą wózek spacerowy dla Joego. Właściwie byliśmy blisko zostawienia tego ustrojstwa w Bostonie, jako że nasz synek i tak coraz rzadziej go używa – zdecydowanie woli siedzieć na ramionach taty. Całe jednak szczęście, że zmieniliśmy zdanie, bo mały już od rana jest dość marudny. Prom nie stanowi już dla niego takiej atrakcji jak poprzednio, a dzień może nie jest jakoś nadzwyczajnie upalny, ale też z pewnością nie chłodny, więc oboje oddychamy z ulgą, kiedy najmłodszy Kovač nareszcie usypia w wózku. Zostawiamy samochód na płatnym parkingu (zdaniem Luki cena to zdzierstwo i rozbój w biały dzień), przekraczamy Bramę Brązową i wkraczamy w plątaninę uliczek, zaułków, małych placyków – w głowie mi się nie mieści, że cała ta dzielnica, zamieszkana dziś przez setki ludzi, kiedyś stanowiła jeden ogromny pałac, własność starożytnego cesarza Rzymu. Od czasu do czasu natrafiamy na jakiś nowoczesny budynek czy też knajpkę, ale wszystko jest na tyle dobrze wkomponowane w resztki historycznych zabudowań, że ani trochę nie psuje atmosfery tego miejsca. Psują ją za to tłumy turystów, ale chociaż gdyby to była plaża, już dawno miałabym ochotę uciec, tutaj jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza. Wydaje mi się, że każdy zaułek kryje w sobie nową niespodziankę. Raz jest to dawna świątynia Jowisza przejęta przez chrześcijan, których jej budowniczy, cesarz Dioklecjan, brutalnie prześladował, i przekształcona w baptysterium (oczywiście muszę prosić Lukę, żeby mi wytłumaczył, czym w ogóle jest baptysterium – otóż, jak mi oznajmia mój luby swoim najbardziej belferskim tonem, jest to osobny budynek przeznaczony do przeprowadzania chrztów). Innym razem autentyczny egipski sfinks (co z tego, że bez głowy?), podziemia pełne straganów z pamiątkami albo też występująca na jednym z dziedzińców klapa (tu już nie potrzebuję wyjaśnień męża, by wiedzieć, że klapa to tradycyjny chorwacki zespół, najczęściej męski, śpiewający na kilka głosów bez użycia jakichkolwiek instrumentów).  
– Komercja pod zagranicznych turystów. – Luka marszczy nos na ich widok. – Chodźmy, obudzą nam Joego.  
– Mnie się podoba – bronię sześciu facetów w tradycyjnych dalmackich strojach. Może faktycznie trochę to kiczowate, ale głosy mają przepiękne, a do tego wkładają w to tyle serca, że nie sposób się nie wzruszyć. – Jak dla mnie są świetną wizytówką Dalmacji.  
– Klapy owszem, ale ta jest dość przeciętna – Luka nie przestaje krytykować.  
– A co, zaśpiewałbyś lepiej? – dogryzam mu. Mądrala jeden się znalazł.  
– Żebyś ty mnie w liceum słyszała... – Jego rozmarzony głos sprawia, że czuję się zaintrygowana.  
– Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że ty taki muzykalny – droczę się z nim, ale Luka nie daje się sprowokować.  
– Kiedyś... – Wzrusza tylko ramionami i zmienia temat. – Idziemy na wieżę?  
Mierzę wzrokiem ogromną dzwonnicę. Widok, jaki musi się stamtąd rozpościerać, jest rzeczywiście kuszący, jest jednak jedno ale – nie sądzę, żeby była tam winda.  
– A masz ochotę wnosić Joego po schodach na samą górę? – Podejrzewam, że mój mąż doskonale wie, że nie o naszego syna tu chodzi. Mimo to przyznaje mi rację i zamiast tego prowadzi nas dalej w labirynt uliczek.

Powoli opuszczamy pałac Dioklecjana i przechodzimy przez nowszą część splickiej starówki (która i tak jest starsza niż jakikolwiek budynek w Chicago). Po drodze Joe budzi się w końcu i znowu zaczyna marudzić, kończymy więc zwiedzanie przy pomniku biskupa Grzegorza z Ninu, który zapamiętuję głównie z powodu jego lśniącego w słońcu wielkiego palucha – podobno każdy, kto go dotknie, jeszcze kiedyś tu powróci. Dotykam i ja. Może niekoniecznie czuję potrzebę, by znowu znaleźć się w Splicie, ale już wiem, że za Dalmacją będę tęsknić, kiedy wrócimy do naszego domku na przedmieściach Bostonu.

Zanim docieramy do samochodu, poznaję nareszcie przyczynę złego nastroju Joego – małego boli brzuszek. Nie płacze, a tylko marudzi, podejrzewam więc, że to nic poważnego – prawdopodobnie zjadł za dużo pizzy wczoraj wieczorem. Problem polega jednak na tym, że przed nami godzinny rejs promem, który trochę buja, a naszemu synkowi i bez tego jest już niedobrze. Ostatecznie podejmujemy decyzję, że nim wyruszymy w drogę powrotną do Supetaru, zdążymy jeszcze znaleźć aptekę i kupić coś na jego dolegliwości. Do najbliższego promu jest wciąż trochę czasu, postanawiamy więc podjechać do nowszej, mieszkalnej części Splitu – łatwiej będzie nam tam wypatrzyć poszukiwany przybytek z okien auta, niż tutaj szukać go w plątaninie wąskich uliczek.

Kiedy nareszcie trafiamy na aptekę, jesteśmy już naprawdę daleko od portu i Luka jest bliski poddania się i zapytania kogoś o drogę. Ostatecznie jednak udaje się i bez tego. Mój mąż wchodzi do środka, a ja biorę Joego na ręce i chronię się w odrobinie cienia rzucanego przez budynek. Parę minut później Luka wychodzi z małą torebką w ręku. Zanim jednak dołącza do nas, zatrzymuje się jak wryty na widok zmierzających z przeciwka kobiet. One również przystają i świdrują go wzrokiem. Przez chwilę wszyscy trwają w zawieszeniu, a miny mają jak ktoś, kto właśnie zobaczył ducha. W końcu młodsza z kobiet, chyba córka tej drugiej, w paru krokach przyskakuje do Luki, mówi coś szybko, jakby ze złością, podniesionym głosem, dźga go w pierś wycelowanym oskarżycielsko palcem wskazującym, po czym odchodzi energicznie, raz tylko oglądając się na starszą. Ta jednak nie idzie za nią, a uśmiecha się – blado, jakby z wysiłkiem, ale jednak – i powoli rusza w stronę Luki, który robi ruch, jakby zamierzał uciec i zrezygnował w połowie. Przyglądam się rozgrywającej się przede mną scence z rosnącym zaciekawieniem. Moim pierwszym skojarzeniem było, że ta, która odeszła, to jakaś dawna miłość Luki, której złamał serce. Szybko jednak rezygnuję z tych podejrzeń. Wiem dobrze, że mój luby w wieku studenckim był już wiernym mężem i ojcem, wspomniał też kiedyś, że Danijela była jego pierwszą prawdziwą miłością. Zresztą i tak starsza z kobiet wita się z nim zbyt wylewnie jak na matkę ofiary jego męskich wdzięków. Kolejna ciotka – stwierdzam ostatecznie. Najwyraźniej taka, z którą Kovačowie nie utrzymują bliższych stosunków, może nawet są poróżnieni, stąd obustronna konsternacja.

Jakby na potwierdzenie moich przypuszczań, Luka, nadal nieco zmieszany, odwraca się w moim kierunku i, jak wnioskuję z jego gestów, przedstawia nas towarzyszce. Kobieta uśmiecha się ciepło i podchodzi, wyciągając do mnie rękę na przywitanie.  
– Bojana Navojec.  
Tego nie trzeba mi tłumaczyć.  
– Abby Lo... Kovač. – Widziałam miny krewnych Luki, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że nie przyjęłam jego nazwiska po ślubie. Wolę nie ryzykować. I tak często czuję się wśród rodziny mojego męża jak persona non grata. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że wiedzą coś o naszych... moich problemach, czy też dlatego, że nie jestem Danijelą. A może po prostu nie uważają mnie za właściwą partnerkę dla niego. Nieważne, jakkolwiek patetycznie to brzmi, jego miłość w zupełności mi wystarczy.

Tymczasem kobieta mówi coś do Luki, który odmownie kręci głową, jednak ona dalej peroruje, machając ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Po chwili domyślam się, jaka jest treść rozmowy.  
– Zaprasza nas do siebie? – pytam cicho, uśmiechając się szeroko dla zmylenia tropu.  
Luka kiwa głową.  
– Mieszka tu niedaleko, chyba od niedawna, nie wiedziałem o tym. – Wzrusza ramionami, najwyraźniej nie czując potrzeby zachowania pozorów. Pani Navojec tymczasem puszcza oczko do Joego, który zaczyna się śmiać. Miła odmiana, myślę sobie, do tego skoro dziecko ją lubi, to powinna być w porządku.  
– Musimy zdążyć na prom. Poza tym Joe i jego brzuszek... – próbuję podrzucać mojemu mężowi argumenty.  
Ku memu zdziwieniu, Luka jednak najwyraźniej ma ochotę na tę wizytę.  
– Popłyniemy następnym. – Patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. – Poza tym tak będzie lepiej dla małego, posiedzi w cieniu, wypije miętową herbatkę, może trochę mu przejdzie... – No cóż, chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak się zgodzić. Kiwam więc głową, a pani Navojec po raz pierwszy uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.


	16. Chapter 16

VIII

 

Siedzieli w schronie, skuleni i przytuleni do siebie, co ostatnio zdarzało się tak często, że Luka podejrzewał, iż może niedługo zapomnieć, jak wygląda ich mieszkanie. Ostrzał ustawał coraz rzadziej i na coraz krócej, a nawet w chwilach względnego spokoju wyjście na ulice groziło zarobieniem kulki od snajpera.

Jasna nuciła cicho – przejęła ten zwyczaj po matce, która w ten sposób starała się czasem dodawać otuchy sobie i dzieciom w czasie bombardowań. Marko wiercił się niecierpliwie, co wyjątkowo drażniło Danijelę, aż ta w końcu nie wytrzymała i ofuknęła małego tak skutecznie, że zarówno on, jak i jego siostra umilkli na kilka minut. Luka miał już serdecznie dość ciągłego huku, jak też i zastanawiania się, kiedy i czy w ogóle będzie mógł wyjść na powierzchnię i przemknąć się zasypanymi gruzem uliczkami w kierunku szpitala.

– Poznałem w pracy dziewczynkę w twoim wieku – powiedział, pochyliwszy się do ucha córki. – Ma na imię Anica. Na pewno byście się zaprzyjaźniły. – Przeszło mu przez głowę, że jego mała pacjentka również musi słyszeć ostrzał, a nie ma nawet się do kogo przytulić. Anica bardzo szybko przyzwyczaiła się do rządzącego prowizorycznymi salami szpitalnymi chaosu. Mimo iż czuła się już zupełnie dobrze, pozostała w schronie pod ruinami dawnego szpitala. Mała nie miała w Vukovarze nikogo, kto mógłby się nią zająć, a skradła serca personelu w takim tempie, że nikomu nie przyszłoby nawet do głowy jej odesłać. Bez żalu odstąpiła swoją pryczę rannym przywiezionym po kolejnym bombardowaniu, a sama dołączyła do pielęgniarek, którym ochoczo pomagała w pracy. Pacjenci nazywali ją swoim dobrym duchem, kiedy jak skrzat przebiegała pomiędzy ustawionymi piętrowo rzędami prycz, dzieląc się to szklanką wody, to dobrym słowem czy uśmiechem. Luka nadal był jej idolem. Kiedy tylko się zjawiał, natychmiast stawała u jego boku i zdawała mu relację z wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się podczas jego nieobecności. Zawsze pytała też o jego rodzinę, szczególnie zaś o Jasną, po zobaczeniu zdjęcia której uznała, że z pewnością są bratnimi duszami.

– A może przyprowadzisz ją do nas, tata? – zapaliła się natychmiast Jasna. – W końcu miałabym się z kim bawić! – Wśród ich najbliższych sąsiadów nie było dzieci w jej wieku, a wyjście na podwórko już od wielu tygodni było młodym Kovačom surowo wzbronione. Nic więc dziwnego, że oboje wprost umierali z nudów.  
– A co z Markiem? – uśmiechnął się Luka, dobrze wiedząc, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
– Marko jest nudny! W kółko tylko klocki albo samochodzik, a do tego jeszcze beczy, jak mu coś zabiorę – poskarżyła się dziewczynka. – Ja potrzebuję przyjaciółki, takiej od serca! – powiedziała poważnie.  
Luka roześmiał się.  
– Zobaczymy – odparł. – Na razie żadnym dzieciom nie wolno chodzić po ulicach – przypomniał na wszelki wypadek.  
Danijela rzuciła mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie, jednak nie podjęła tematu dopóki nie wrócili do mieszkania kilka godzin później.  
– Co to za dziecko, o którym rozmawiałeś z Jasną? – spytała, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zostali sami w kuchni.  
– Mała dziewczynka, Anica. Jej cała rodzina zginęła w czasie nalotu – wyjaśnił jej mąż. – Bardzo fajny dzieciak – dorzucił z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Łazi za mną krok w krok i cały czas nadaje.  
Danijela z hukiem zatrzasnęła szafkę, choć nie wyjęła z niej tego, czego zdawała się szukać.  
– Chcesz ją tu przyprowadzić?  
Luka wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie wiem, może... – Już wcześniej przemknęła mu przez głowę podobna myśl, ale do teraz nie zastanawiał się nad nią głębiej. – To dobre dziecko, a została całkiem sama. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może to dobry pomysł...  
– Słucham? – Głos Danijeli obniżył się niebezpiecznie. – Masz dwójkę własnych dzieci, które niedługo zaczną przymierać głodem, a zachciało ci się sprowadzać biedne sierotki? – ofuknęła go.  
Luka spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
– Danijela, no co ty? Przecież to tylko nieszczęśliwe dziecko. Zresztą nikt tu na razie z głodu nie umiera.  
– Jeszcze. Za to od tych konserw niedługo się wszyscy pochorujemy!  
– Danijela...  
Kobieta westchnęła głośno, ale kiedy znów się odezwała, jej głos był już spokojniejszy.  
– Nie, Luka. Przykro mi, ale nie. Wiem, że chcesz dobrze – powiedziała miękko. – Ale ja już nie dam rady. Z własnymi nie daję rady, coraz częściej na nich krzyczę, na ciebie zresztą też. Nie wezmę pod swój dach jeszcze jednego. Nie ma mowy.  
Luka zgarbił się nieco i spuścił wzrok, ale nie protestował więcej.  
– Rozumiem – szepnął w końcu.  
Teraz to Danijela rzuciła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– Rozumiesz? – spytała, jakby nie dowierzając.  
– Chyba tak. Już dobrze – pogładził delikatnie jej przedramię. – Tylko nie kłóćmy się już więcej, dobrze?  
Kobieta pokiwała głową. Po chwili milczenia zmieniła temat.  
– Dostałam ten adres od pani Petry. – Wyjęła z kieszeni kawałek kartki i podała go mężowi. – Podobno można tam kupić trochę sera. Nie poszedłbyś? – poprosiła. – Akurat przestali strzelać.  
– Daj, pójdę. – Luka dawno zrezygnował już z zasad, które wcześniej wzbraniały mu kupować cokolwiek pochodzącego z przemytu.

– Wychodzisz, tata? – Jasna odprowadziła go do drzwi. – Weź mnie ze sobą! – stanęła na palcach i objęła go w pasie.  
– Nic z tego, chochliku. – Ojciec odsunął ją zdecydowanie.  
– No proszę, tatusiu! Przecież nie strzelają! – nie ustępowała dziewczynka.  
– Tata, spacer! – poparł ją Marko swoim dziecinnym głosikiem.  
– Nie, żadnego wychodzenia z domu! – powtórzył Luka nieco ostrzej. – Jesteście tu bezpieczni i macie tu zostać, dopóki wojna się nie skończy! – zarządził tonem wykluczającym wszelkie protesty i zniknął za drzwiami, zanim którekolwiek z jego latorośli zdążyło wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie.

Zdążył odejść nie dalej niż do kolejnej ulicy, gdy za jego plecami rozległ się ogłuszający huk. Kiedy się odwrócił, ujrzał kłęby czarnego dymu i czerwone języki ognia.


	17. Chapter 17

9.

 

Siedzę na przykrytej kwiecistą kapą wersalce i trzymam za rączkę śpiącego smacznie Joego. Mały jakieś pół godziny temu nareszcie zwrócił wczorajszą kolację razem z dzisiejszym śniadaniem i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Teraz śpi jak aniołek i teoretycznie mogłabym zostawić go tu samego i dołączyć do Luki oraz jego ciotki w salonie, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty. Pięciominutowa jazda do mieszkania pani Navojec przebiegła w wyjątkowo napiętej atmosferze, mimo że nawet moja nieznajomość chorwackiego nie przeszkodziła mi w zauważeniu, że kobieta robiła wszystko, by zrobiło się nieco milej. Zarówno jej, jak i nam (czy też raczej Luce, bo mnie ograniczały braki językowe) wychodziło to dosyć sztucznie. Teraz więc decyduję się zostać w pokoiku razem z drzemiącym synkiem, ponieważ mam wrażenie, że tam mogłabym tylko zawadzać. Choć z drugiej strony, nadal właściwe nie wiem w czym. Wytężam słuch i docierają mnie strzępki prowadzonej w salonie rozmowy. Nie rozumiem z niej ani słowa, ale mimo to wydaje mi się, że Luka brzmi jakoś dziwnie. Właściwie to jak dla mnie głos mojego męża zawsze brzmi trochę inaczej, kiedy ten mówi w swoim ojczystym języku. Nie wiem, czy to kwestia tego, że chorwacki ma inną melodię, czy też po prostu Luka nadal czuje się w nim swobodniej niż w angielskim. Teraz jednak nie słyszę ani odrobiny z tej swobody. Luka mówi cicho, zacinając się przy tym. Głos pani Bojany jest donośniejszy, ale równie nasycony emocjami. Zupełnie jakby płakała. Jestem coraz bardziej ciekawa tej rozmowy, ale wiem, że jeśli teraz ją przerwę, nikomu nie wyjdzie to na dobre. Zamiast tego więc wstaję i na palcach podchodzę do okna w nadziei, że widok za szybą odwróci moją uwagę od tego, co dzieje się za ścianą.

Moment później słyszę szczęk zamka w korytarzu. Rozmowa w salonie nie milknie, podejrzewam więc, że ten dźwięk uszedł ich uwadze. Kilka sekund potem w drzwiach pokoiku staje ta sama kobieta, która towarzyszyła wcześniej naszej gospodyni. Mierzy najpierw wzrokiem Joego, zaraz też zauważa mnie przy oknie i sztywno kiwa głową na przywitanie.  
– Dobar dan – mówię cicho. To jedno z niewielu wyrażeń, które znam po chorwacku. Najwyraźniej jednak mój akcent mnie zdradza, bo kobieta zamiast odpowiedzieć tym samym, pyta mnie łamanym angielskim.  
– Ty nie stąd?  
– Nie. – Potrząsam głową. – Z Ameryki. Abby – przedstawiam się.  
– Mirna Navojec. – A więc moje przypuszczenia się potwierdzają, to córka pani Bojany.  
– Wy jego nowa rodzina? – pyta Mirna sucho. Zwracam uwagę na to, w jaki sposób wypowiada słowo nowa, ale nie chcę konfliktów, nie teraz, potwierdzam więc spokojnie.  
– Luka jest szczęśliwy? – dopytuje dalej moja rozmówczyni.  
– Bardzo – odpowiadam z pełnym przekonaniem.  
Kobieta powoli kiwa głową.  
– Dobrze – mówi cicho, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i bez słowa pożegnania opuszcza mieszkanie.

Wciąż patrzę za nią, zaskoczona, kiedy Luka i nasza gospodyni wchodzą do pokoiku. Pani Bojana pyta o coś, a Luka usłużnie tłumaczy mi jej słowa, choć niepotrzebnie, bo sama jestem w stanie zrozumieć pytanie.  
– To była Mirna?  
– Tak – odpowiadam po prostu. W tym samym momencie Joe budzi się ze swojej drzemki, ratując mnie przed dalszymi pytaniami. Przestraszony obcym miejscem, zsuwa się z łóżka i biegnie w moją stronę. Uśmiecham się i biorę go na ręce. Pani Bojana tłumaczy mi coś gorączkowo, spoglądam więc pytająco na męża. Luka krzywi się lekko i streszcza mi jej wywód w jednym zdaniu.  
– Przeprasza nas za córkę.  
– Nie ma za co, naprawdę. – Posyłam naszej gospodyni serdeczny uśmiech. Ostatecznie to nie jej wina, że Mirna ma wyraźne pretensje do mojego męża.  
– Pojedziemy już – Luka bardziej stwierdza niż pyta. Żegnamy się więc z panią Navojec, Joe dostaje na odchodnym wielką czekoladę (jest bardzo niepocieszony, że nie wolno mu jej zjeść od razu), po czym w milczeniu wracamy do auta i ruszamy w kierunku portu.

Cała droga powrotna upływa nam w zupełnej ciszy. Nawet Joe, choć wyspany i pełen nowej energii do psot, wydaje się czuć, że coś jest nie tak i zamiast zasypywać nas jak zwykle komentarzami na temat wszystkiego, co mijamy, siedzi przy mnie i cichutko bawi się swoim samochodzikiem, od czasu do czasu rzucając nam pełne zdziwienia, a może nawet wyrzutu spojrzenia. Gdzieś w połowie rejsu zsuwa się z siedzenia i człapie do Luki, po czym wspina mu się na kolana i sugestywnie podaje swoją zabawkę. Luka uśmiecha się półgębkiem i przejmuje autko, żeby przejechać nim parę razy po stole i oddać małemu. Nawet Joe widzi, że nie wkłada w to ani odrobiny serca i protestuje głośno przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu.  
– Tata, brum brum! – domaga się. Jednak, ku naszemu zdumieniu, Luka zamiast natychmiast się poprawić, wstaje, podaje mi naszego synka, mruczy pod nosem coś w rodzaju przepraszam i zdecydowanym krokiem wychodzi na pokład.

Podobna atmosfera utrzymuje się aż do późnego wieczora, kiedy Joe już dawno śpi, a i my powoli szykujemy się do tego samego. Inna sprawa, że wątpię, by mój mąż w ogóle zasnął tej nocy. On jednak jak co wieczór zachowuje pozory. Mam wrażenie, że dziś nawet z większym zaangażowaniem niż zwykle udaje zmęczonego, prawdopodobnie by uniknąć moich potencjalnych pytań. Kiedy wiesza spodnie na oparciu krzesła, z kieszeni wypada szara koperta, a z niej wysypują się czarno–białe zdjęcia.  
– To od twojej ciotki? – interesuję się natychmiast i rzucam się, by pomóc mu je zbierać.  
– Ciotki? – Luka marszczy brwi. Ja tymczasem zastygam ze wzrokiem wbitym w pierwszą fotografię. Przedstawia ona dziwnie znajomo wyglądającą kobietę o długich, ciemnych włosach, trzymającą na rękach dziewczynkę w wieku Joego, również z burzą kruczoczarnych loczków. Zaintrygowana sięgam po kolejne zdjęcie, na którym znajduje się ta sama kobieta, tym razem z dwójką dzieci. Na trzecim z kolei nareszcie widzę Lukę. Trzyma na rękach chłopczyka z poprzedniego zdjęcia, mały ma nie więcej niż rok i rozbrajający uśmiech, kropka w kropkę jak u mojego męża. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, kogo przedstawiają fotografie. Podnoszę głowę i dostrzegam, że Luka wpatruje się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
– To Marko? – pytam cicho, choć znam już odpowiedź. – A tam Danijela i Jasna?  
Luka powoli kiwa głową.

Jeszcze raz podnoszę do oczu poprzednią fotografię. Danijela wygląda tu trochę inaczej niż na tej, którą Luka nadal nosi w portfelu – może to przez te długie rozpuszczone włosy – ale Jasną powinnam była poznać od razu. Skóra zdjęta z tatusia, nie ma co. Marko też jest do niego podobny. Marko... Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam jego zdjęcia. Wszystkie, które miał Luka, spłonęły w Vukovarze. Po tylu latach móc znowu zobaczyć twarz syna – to musi tyle dla niego znaczyć... Czuję, jak łzy same cisną mi się do oczu.  
– Jest śliczny – szepczę i opieram głowę o ramię Luki, a on obejmuje mnie tak mocno, jakby bał się, że ktoś zaraz spróbuje wydrzeć mu mnie z ramion. – Wszyscy troje są – dodaję, ocierając dłonią wilgotne już policzki. Luka nadal milczy, po chwili czuję jednak, jak na czubku mojej głowy ląduje jego pierwsza łza. W pewnych sytuacjach słowa nie są do niczego potrzebne. Ściskam więc dłoń mojego męża i w milczeniu sięgam po kolejne zdjęcie.


	18. Chapter 18

IX

 

Luka obudził się i zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że leży na cienkim kocu na podłodze szpitalnej piwnicy. Było mu twardo, zimno, wokół śmierdziało jednocześnie stęchlizną i dużą ilością dawno nie mytych ciał. Był początek listopada i Luce było już w zasadzie wszystko jedno. Zamknął z powrotem oczy i na moment powrócił myślami do snu, który dał mu chwilę wytchnienia. Na jawie jednak nie był w stanie znieść nawet wspomnienia tych twarzy, które nawiedzały go nocami.

– Panie doktorze, może szklaneczkę wody? – Anica uśmiechnęła się do niego, przysiadając na skrawku koca.

Tylko jeden konwój z zaopatrzeniem dostał się do Vukovaru, przy czym nawet tę przerwę w ostrzale JNA wykorzystała, by zaminować teren, ściągnąć posiłki i umocnić swoją kontrolę nad drogą prowadzącą do miasta. Konwój dostarczył szpitalowi środki medyczne i ewakuował ponad stu pacjentów, ale było to na początku października i teraz zarówno o środki, jak i o jedzenie było naprawdę ciężko. W szpitalnych schronach tłoczyli się już nie tylko ranni, ale i zdrowi, udający chorych w nadziei, że zapewnią sobie w ten sposób środki do życia, a przede wszystkim bezpieczeństwo na wypadek kapitulacji. Poza placówką było jeszcze gorzej. W mieście było jeszcze ponad dziesięć tysięcy osób. Żyli w bunkrach, schronach i piwnicach, niemalże nie wychodząc już na powierzchnię. Przymierali głodem. W tych prowizorycznych kryjówkach brakowało kanalizacji, wody, a przede wszystkim żywności, więc choć sztab kryzysowy starał się, by w każdym większym skupisku ludności znajdował się przynajmniej jeden lekarz, na dłuższą metę niewiele to zmieniało.

Luce przemknęło kiedyś przez głowę, czy nie zgłosić się do podobnej funkcji. Zaraz jednak uznał, że nawet na to brakowało mu energii. Snuł się po prowizorycznych salach chorych, głodny, osłabiony i odrętwiały. Wykonywał to, co do niego należało mechanicznie i bez większego zastanowienia. Jego koledzy ignorowali jednak jego otępienie, może ze względu na nadmiar obowiązków, może ze zwykłej litości. Dawno już przestali podejmować próby rozmowy. Stronili od niego, zupełnie jakby był trędowaty. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Skupiał się, a przynajmniej starał się skupić na pracy, by nie dopuścić do siebie ani jednej myśli.

Tylko Anica zupełnie jakby nie widziała zmiany, jaka w nim zaszła od tego feralnego dna, o którym bał się nawet myśleć. Jak wcześniej nie odstępowała go ani na krok, ale o ile przedtem uważał ten przejaw sympatii dziewczynki za uroczy, teraz miał czasem ochotę ją odepchnąć. Mała była uosobieniem jego poczucia winy i nieważne, jak bardzo siebie za to nienawidził, nie potrafił tego zmienić. Zresztą nie próbował zbyt mocno – nawet na to nie miał już dość sił. Tylko w snach przychodziło ukojenie, nigdy jednak na długo. Zawsze w końcu budził się i uświadamiał sobie, że tych, o których śnił, nigdy więcej nie zobaczy już na jawie.

Za dnia nieustannie nawiedzały go strzępki wspomnień z tamtego wieczora. Zawsze strzępki, urywki tak wyrwane z kontekstu, że mogłyby zdawać się nierealne. Dla niego jednak były prawdziwe, tak bardzo prawdziwe, że aż jakby namacalne. Wciąż słyszał huk eksplozji, widział ogień i kłęby dymu, ludzi zlanych krwią. Słyszał przeraźliwy głos Danijeli, gdy wołała do niego, by odszukał ich synka – ich synka, który leżał już martwy w swoim łóżeczku, przygnieciony kawałkiem betonu...

– Panie doktorze, wołają pana! – Anica po raz kolejny przywołała go do rzeczywistości. Powinien być jej za to wdzięczny. Tylko że nawet do tak podstawowych emocji nie był już chyba zdolny.

Jeden tylko raz, parę dni później, coś jeszcze zdołało wytrącić go z tego otępienia. Wśród jednego z przywiezionych wcześniej rannych Luka rozpoznał Antuna Kosticia. Widok starego Serba, zredukowanego teraz do okrwawionych zwłok z głową przestrzeloną kulą ze snajperskiego karabinu, przywrócił mu na moment jasność umysłu, wywołując przy tym innego rodzaju wspomnienia. Choć oficjalnie mężczyzna zginął z rąk snajperów Jugosłowiańskiej Armii Ludowej, instynkt podpowiadał Luce, że prawdziwym sprawcą był nie kto inny jak ich sąsiad – Ivan.

Rankiem, następnego dnia po tym, jak jego dom, jego całe życie w ułamku sekundy obróciły się w ruinę, kiedy wyczerpany wieloma godzinami wołań o pomoc i prób reanimacji z góry skazanych na niepowodzenie, siedział zgarbiony pośród śmierci i zniszczenia, to Ivan był pierwszą osobą, która znalazła go w ruinach ich bloku. Luka doskonale wiedział, w jakim celu mężczyzna pojawił się w ich mieszkaniu. W zgliszczach nie było jednak zbyt wiele do ukradzenia, a to, co najcenniejsze, i tak trzymał w ramionach, zignorował więc intruza. Ten zatrzymał się w drzwiach na widok żywego człowieka w tym ponurym grobowcu, który jeszcze niedawno był domem dla wielu rodzin. Przyjrzał się Luce i otaczający go ciałom, po czym bez słowa sięgnął za pazuchę i podał lekarzowi butelkę rakiji. Luka nie zadał sobie wysiłku odmowy, jego ręka nawet nie drgnęła, by sięgnąć po wyciągnięty do niego trunek. Ivan wzruszył więc ramionami i odwrócił się, by odejść. W drzwiach stanął oko w oko z Kosticiami.  
– A pójdziesz ty, łajdaku! Rozkradać cudze mienie się zachciało? Żerować na ludzkim... – Wysoki głos pani Petry umilkł, kiedy kobieta przekroczyła próg i zobaczyła, co znajdowało się w środku. – Boże... – szepnęła tylko cicho i odepchnęła sąsiada z drogi, by przypaść do Luki, wciąż trzymającego w ramionach ciało Jasnej, a dłoń zaciśniętą na ręce martwej Danijeli. Jej miejsce w drzwiach zajął mąż i Ivan nareszcie zobaczył swoją szansę.  
– To wszystko twoja robota! – wysyczał staruszkowi w twarz. – Nakierowałeś swoich kolegów z JNA, co? Pokazałeś im, gdzie celować, a teraz przyszedłeś posprzątać?  
Stary Serb zbladł, ale opanował się natychmiast.  
– Zwariowałeś, Ivan. W tym mieście tyle samo ginie Serbów co Chorwatów i tyle samo go broni – odparł, siląc się na spokój. – Zresztą my też straciliśmy wszystko.  
– Jasne, jasne – zakpił Ivan, zdejmując z ramienia karabin. – Inaczej sobie teraz porozmawiamy, śmieciu!  
Na te słowa pani Petra zerwała się jak oparzona i podbiegła do obu mężczyzn. Stanęła między nimi i złapała obiema rękoma za lufę.  
– Strzelaj, jak jesteś taki odważny! – zawołała.  
Ivanowi mina nieco zrzedła.  
– Co, nie masz odwagi strzelić do kobiety, patrząc jej w oczy? – zakpiła pani Kostić.  
– Petra, odsuń się – próbował interweniować jej mąż.  
– Cicho bądź! – Żona nie zaszczyciła go nawet spojrzeniem. – To jak będzie? – spytała napastnika groźnie. – Zastrzelisz nas wszystkich? Czy uszanujesz przynajmniej zmarłych i pójdziesz sobie rabować gdzie indziej?  
Ivan zaklął głośno, ale opuścił broń i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania.

Dalszy ciąg Luka pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Kosticiowie oderwali go wreszcie od zwłok, wyprowadzili na świeże powietrze, a następnie sąsiadka została z nim, podczas gdy jej mąż udał się na poszukiwanie księdza. Zdobył też jakimś cudem trzy proste, drewniane trumny – towar cenniejszy w oblężonym Vukovarze nawet od jedzenia. Do niedawna tętniące życiem miasto zamieniło się bowiem w ciągu zaledwie paru tygodni w miasto grobów. Krzyże były dosłownie wszędzie – na ruinach, w podwórkach, po obu stronach ulic. Wspólnymi siłami (choć bez aktywnej partycypacji Luki) znaleźli kawałek wolnej przestrzeni nieopodal jedynego ocalałego w tej okolicy drzewa i odprawili szybki, niezbyt uroczysty pogrzeb, przerwany pod koniec przez kolejny nalot. Musieli przy tym siłą odrywać młodego wdowca od miejsca, gdzie spoczęło całe jego dotychczasowe życie.

Luka nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie dokładnie następnych wydarzeń. Wiedział tylko, że jakimś cudem znalazł się w szpitalu i już tam pozostał. Nie miał dokąd się udać, nie miał domu ani rodziny, a zresztą i tak na powierzchni nie było już życia. Tutaj jeszcze był potrzebny, mógł zrobić coś dobrego – tak przekonywał go przełożony, kiedy wszelkie próby rozmowy z młodym stażystą zawiodły i najprawdopodobniej stary lekarz obawiał się, by jego podopieczny nie popełnił samobójstwa. Obawy były niesłuszne, targnięcie się na własne życie wymagało odwagi i energii, których Luka nie posiadał. I tak wewnątrz był już martwy, tylko jego ciało w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób wciąż funkcjonowało. Działał więc w trybie automatycznym z nadzieją, że prędzej czy później los sam rozwiąże za niego to małe niedopatrzenie.


	19. Chapter 19

10.

 

Dopiero następnego dnia Luce rozwiązuje się język. Okazuje się, że Bojana Navojec nie jest wcale jego ciotką, ale teściową (czy może byłą teściową? Nie mam pojęcia, jak powinno się to określać), zaś Mirna jego szwagierką. To musiał być szok dla obu pań Navojec, spotkać go przypadkiem po tylu latach i to z nową rodziną. I pomyśleć tylko, że matka Danijeli pomimo to tak serdecznie przyjęła mnie i Joego... Tak sobie myślę, że jeśli Danijela była choć trochę z charakteru podobna do matki, to nie dziwię się, czemu Luka tak bardzo ją kochał. Chociaż swoją drogą chyba rozumiem też, dlaczego jej siostra nie chciała mieć z nami nic wspólnego.

– Byłem im to winien – przyznaje Luka cicho. Siedzimy ramię w ramię na plaży, nie naszej, ale jednej z malutkich dzikich, skalistych plaż oddalonych o kawałek drogi od Supetaru. Dziś bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebujemy spokoju i samotności. Joe buduje fort z kamyków, a my rozmawiamy. Nareszcie znowu tak naprawdę rozmawiamy.  
– Kiedy Niko mnie znalazł... To było kilka tygodni po... – Luka zawsze, kiedy jest wzruszony, ma problem z doborem angielskich słów. Podejrzewam jednak, że w tym przypadku zacinałby się tak samo, nawet gdyby mówił po chorwacku. – Dwa, może trzy. Nawet niewiele pamiętam, co się ze mną działo przez ten czas, zanim Niko przywiózł mnie do Zagrzebia, do taty. Matka Danijeli i Mirna przyjechały parę dni później. Chciały wiedzieć, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Przez trzy miesiące nie mieliśmy żadnego kontaktu z rodziną, potem też nikt nie był w stanie ustalić, co się z nami stało, aż w końcu Niko... a może tata, zadzwonił do nich i powiedział, że... że tylko ja... – Nie wtrącam się, wiem, jak wiele kosztuje go ta szczerość. Ściskam tylko coraz mocniej jego dłoń i czekam na dalszy ciąg. – Miały prawo wiedzieć, powinny były dowiedzieć się ode mnie. Ale ja nie potrafiłem, nie miałem odwagi nawet do nich wyjść. W końcu to tata opowiedział im tyle, ile zdołali ze mnie wyciągnąć. A nie było tego zbyt wiele. Niczego tak naprawdę nie wiedziały. Do wczoraj.  
– Do wczoraj? – powtarzam z zaskoczeniem. Rozumiem, jak ciężko musiało mu z tym być, ale jednocześnie nie mieści mi się w głowie, jak matka Danijeli mogła żyć przez kilkanaście lat, nie wiedząc, jak naprawdę zginęła jej córka i wnuki.  
– Wczoraj powiedziałem jej wszystko. – Luka ani na chwilę nie spogląda gdzie indziej niż na bliżej nieokreślony punkt na horyzoncie. – Wiele i tak sama się domyślała. Że oni tam zostali przeze mnie, bo ja się uparłem. Że... – Głos mu się łamie.  
– To nie była twoja wina – powtarzam mu po raz tysięczny, dobrze wiedząc, że i tak nigdy tak do końca w to nie uwierzy.  
– Mama powiedziała to samo. – Nie unika mojej uwagi fakt, że po raz pierwszy nazwał panią Navojec mamą. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem mi wybaczyła...  
– Normalnie. Bo to mądra kobieta jest. – Szturcham go lekko, a Luka nieznacznie unosi kącik wargi w odpowiedzi na moje marne usiłowanie żartu.  
– Mirna nadal mnie obwinia, ale i tak chyba mi ulżyło. – Teraz już uśmiecha się nieco odważniej.  
Nie jestem z zasady przesądna, ale w tej chwili nie umiem odpędzić od siebie pewnej myśli.  
– Myślisz, że za tym kryje się jakaś siła wyższa?  
Luka posyła mi zaskoczone spojrzenie. Ha, przynajmniej nareszcie patrzy na mnie, a nie w morze.  
– No wiesz, w końcu to spory zbieg okoliczności. – I ktokolwiek go na nas zesłał, jestem Mu niewymownie wdzięczna. Widzę, jak wiele dało mojemu mężowi to nieoczekiwane spotkanie.  
Luka nieznacznie kiwa głową. Milczy przez moment, a potem nagle zadaje mi pytanie.  
– Myślisz, że Niko i Jelena wybaczyliby nam małą zmianę planów?  
Jutro mamy opuścić Brač, by spędzić jeszcze dwa dni z Kovačami w Zagrzebiu. Mam podejrzenie, że wspomniana zmiana nie dotyczy pozostania dłużej w Dalmacji.  
– Chcesz tam pojechać? – Nieświadomie sama zaczynam stosować niepisaną regułę Luki, by unikać imion i nazw, które tutaj w Chorwacji mają pomiędzy nami status tabu. – Do Vukovaru – poprawiam się natychmiast. Mamy wszak odsyłać duchy na spoczynek, nie sztucznie podtrzymywać ich rzekomą obecność.  
Luka potwierdza skinieniem głowy.  
– Chcesz, żebym pojechała z tobą? – pytam z obawą, choć nawet nie wiem, której odpowiedzi boję się bardziej.  
– Jeśli ty chcesz.  
– Oczywiście, że chcę. To znaczy, jeśli ty chcesz, żebym ja chciała.  
– Chcę. – Luka obejmuje mnie i całuje delikatnie.

A więc jedziemy do Vukovaru – miasta duchów.

Ostatecznie jednak postanawiamy zostawić Joego u stryjostwa, gdyż, jakkolwiek to brzmi, obawiam się, że żadne z nas nie będzie miało tam głowy do zajmowania się dzieckiem. Krótka wizyta u Kovačów daje mi też okazję do rozmowy z Nikiem. Żeby nie było wątpliwości – nie mamy ze szwagrem najlepszych stosunków. I wiem doskonale, że jest to głównie moja wina. Kiedy Niko po raz pierwszy przyjechał do Chicago, byłam zbyt zajęta sobą (oraz whiskey) i nie potraktowałam go tak, jak należałoby się spodziewać po bratowej, choć on rzeczywiście bardzo się starał, by nasze relacje ułożyły się jak należy. A my zamiast tego zrobiliśmy sobie z niego darmową opiekunkę do dziecka, podczas gdy sami z Luką zajmowaliśmy się tańczeniem dookoła walących się ruin naszego małżeństwa. No trudno, było, minęło i nic już na to nie poradzę. Zresztą i tak mam wrażenie, że Niko ma do mnie pretensje o wiele bardziej o fakt, że moje problemy alkoholowe znów unieszczęśliwiły jego młodszego braciszka, niż o to, jak potraktowałam jego samego.

Mimo wszystko teraz gramy w tej samej drużynie, więc kiedy nareszcie udaje mi się znaleźć ze szwagrem sam na sam, zadaję mu pytanie, które dręczy mnie od momentu, kiedy zapadła decyzja złożenia wizyty tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło.  
– Jak mam mu pomóc, Niko? – Brzmię o wiele bardziej żałośnie, niż to sobie zaplanowałam. Ale w obecnej sytuacji to chyba plus, bo starszy Kovač zamiast jak zwykle się skrzywić, wzdycha i siada naprzeciwko mnie. Po chwili wstaje i sięga do lodówki po piwo. Wyciąga też drugie, ale chyba sam przypomina sobie, że nie piję, więc chowa je z powrotem do lodówki.  
– Nijak – odpowiada w końcu.  
Muszę mieć bardzo głupią minę, bo Niko zaraz rozwija swoją myśl.  
– Nie możesz mu pomóc, nikt nie może, Luka musi poradzić sobie z tym sam. – Niko bierze łyk piwa, a ja po cichu usiłuję przetrawić jego słowa. – Popełniliśmy ten błąd poprzednim razem. Chcieliśmy mu pomóc na siłę, a nawet zrobić to za niego. Efekt był taki, że ani się obejrzeliśmy, a Luka uciekł nam na drugi koniec świata.  
– Więc co ja mam robić? – pytam płaczliwie. Cholera, ale się robię miękka na starość.  
– Po prostu być przy nim i cierpliwie czekać, aż sam się z tym upora. – Niko wzrusza ramionami, ale wiem, że to tylko pozory – jest równie zatroskany o Lukę jak ja. – I nie martw się Joem – dorzuca nagle mój szwagier. – Już moje dziewczyny się nim zajmą, nawet nie zauważy, że was nie ma. – Nie jestem pewna, czy to mnie pociesza, ale przyjmuję to zapewnienie za dobrą monetę.  
– Dziękuję, Niko – mówię szczerze, a on po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna po prostu się do mnie uśmiecha.


	20. Chapter 20

X

 

Luka siedział oparty o ścianę podskakującej na wybojach furgonetki oznakowanej wielkim czerwonym krzyżem. Nie chciał opuszczać szpitala. Sam nie wiedział, czy obudziło się w nim znów dawno uśpione powołanie lekarza, czy też możliwość ocalenia nie znajdowała się na jego liście życzeń. To jego bezpośredni przełożony zmusił go, a raczej podstępem załadował do pierwszego z aut kolumny, mającej ewakuować rannych z Vukovaru przed jego kapitulacją, która zdawała się być nieunikniona. Stary lekarz posunął się nawet do tego, że wcisnął podopiecznemu kawałek bandaża na głowę i prowizoryczny temblak na rękę, by w razie potrzeby mógł uchodzić za jedną z ofiar. Luka czuł, jak bardzo było to nie w porządku, ale nie miał siły ani nawet okazji do większych protestów. Dał się więc załadować do furgonetki jak prosię wiezione na rzeź i nie miałby w sumie nic przeciwko, gdyby taki był rzeczywisty cel podróży.

Anica spała, zwinięta w kłębek, z głową opartą na jego kolanach. Luka, który jeszcze niedawno rozważał przygarnięcie dziewczynki, teraz nie mógł na nią patrzeć. Anica była jak jeden wielki, chodzący wyrzut sumienia. To jej dotyczyła jego ostatnia rozmowa z córką, ostatnia kłótnia z żoną. To na nią stracił cenne chwile z Danijelą, kiedy mógł wykorzystać je o wiele lepiej. I to ona żyła, kiedy jego dzieci leżały już w trumnach pod cienką warstwą wczesnego, listopadowego śniegu, nieopodal ruin domu, w którym jeszcze niedawno rozlegał się ich śmiech.

Od chwili ich śmierci Luka nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Wątpił nawet, czy w ogóle był jeszcze do nich zdolny. Czy był zdolny do jakichkolwiek emocji innych niż to wielkie, beznadziejne poczucie winy. Obwiniał się o to, że nie zabrał dzieci ze sobą tamtego wieczora. O to, że nie został z nimi (o ile łatwiej byłoby mu teraz), że nie spędził z nimi każdego dnia, który im jeszcze pozostał, a zamiast tego roztrwonił cenny czas na setki anonimowych rannych. Ale przede wszystkim przeżywał wciąż na nowo i na nowo ten ostatni, niemożliwy wybór. Żona czy córka? Marko rzadziej pojawiał się w jego myślach, co samo w sobie było kolejną kroplą zasilającą ocean jego poczucia winy. Ale jego synek nie żył już, kiedy Luka dotarł do płonącego domu. Markowi nie był w stanie już pomóc, podczas gdy przynajmniej jedną z pozostałych mógł jeszcze teoretycznie ocalić. Gdyby tylko potrafił, gdyby tylko podjął właściwą decyzję... Mógł złapać Danijelę, która wciąż miała spore szanse na przeżycie i biec do szpitala, gdzie jego koledzy potrafiliby ją uratować. Ale zamiast tego wybrał pozostanie przy desperackich próbach reanimacji Jasnej, choć powinien był od razu zdać sobie sprawę, że jego małej dziewczynce nie można już było pomóc. Jakim był idiotą! Jak naiwny dureń czekał, aż ktoś odpowie na jego wołania i zjawi się w drzwiach, by podjąć za niego tę jedną, najważniejszą decyzję. Nikt się nie zjawił, nikt nie odpowiedział na jego modlitwy. Miłość jego życia wykrwawiła się tuż obok, podczas gdy on przez długie godziny wykonywał masaż serca na zwłokach swego dziecka.

Ktoś zapytał go o coś, odrywając go od rozmyślań i dopiero po dłuższej chwili do Luki dotarło, że pytanie padło po angielsku. Znał podstawy tego języka i miał wrażenie, że potrafiłby zrozumieć przynajmniej sens, jeśli nie każde słowo wypowiedzi. Nie był jednak w stanie skoncentrować się na tyle, by cokolwiek przedarło się przez zasłonę odcinającą jego mózg od reszty świata... świata żywych, do którego on sam już nie należał.

Niewiele starszy od niego, jasnowłosy mężczyzna z identyfikatorem Czerwonego Krzyża wyciągnął do niego kromkę chleba grubo posmarowanego masłem. Luka spojrzał na nią, ale nie sięgnął. Zdawał się nawet nie pamiętać, co się z tym robi. Wolontariusz pokręcił głową i cofnął rękę, by po chwili wrócić z butelką wody, którą musiał sam podnieść do ust pacjenta. Luka przełknął wodę, ale nie zareagował, gdy mężczyzna ponowił pytanie, tym razem popierając je gestami. Wydało mu się wprawdzie, że tamten pyta go o imię. W tej chwili było mu wszystko jedno, czy nawet je ma.

Przez głowę przemknęło mu, że jego szanse na śmierć maleją z każdym kilometrem oddalającym go od Vukovaru. Czy to miało oznaczać, że teraz będzie musiał wrócić do żywych? Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek był w stanie.

Spojrzał po raz pierwszy wprost na młodego wolontariusza. Tamten uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i ponownie się przedstawił.

Luka wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę do okna.

Za szybą, na kupie gruzu usypanej tuż przy drodze prowadzącej przez mijane przez konwój miasteczko, leżało rozbite na kawałki, lecz wciąż lśniące w jesiennym słońcu pianino.


	21. Epilog

Wyruszamy z Zagrzebia niemalże o świcie, po trochu aby uniknąć korków i mieć więcej czasu w Vukovarze (planujemy wrócić jeszcze tej nocy – wątpię, by Luka wytrzymał tam dłużej niż parę godzin), po trochu w nadziei, że uda nam się opuścić dom, zanim Joe się obudzi. Na szczęście mały nadal śpi, kiedy wyjeżdżamy, a zatem pierwsza część planu się powiodła – oby z następnymi nie było gorzej. Jelena wspomniała mi wczoraj, że zamierza zabrać dziś dzieci do zoo, więc podejrzewam, że nasz synek nie będzie miał zbyt wiele czasu na tęsknotę, mimo to czuję jednak lekki niepokój, jak zawsze zresztą, kiedy zostawiam go samego. Co jest w sumie dość zabawne, bo przecież Joe zostaje z opiekunką kilka razy w tygodniu, powinnam więc była przywyknąć, zwłaszcza że Niko i Jelena to przecież jego najbliżsi krewni. Instynkt macierzyński to jednak krwiożercza bestia...

Luka trzyma się na razie całkiem nieźle. Jak zwykle odmówił, kiedy zaproponowałam, że to ja poprowadzę. Niech mu będzie, lepiej ode mnie zna drogę i miejscowe przepisy, ale i tak nie spuszczam go z oka, gotowa przejąć kierownicę, kiedy będzie miał dość. Już po drodze mijamy od czasu do czasu ruiny domów, sugestywnie upstrzone dziurami po kulach. Podejrzewam jednak, że nic nie jest jednak w stanie przygotować mnie na to, co zobaczę za chwilę. Zarówno Niko, jak i Luka ostrzegali mnie, że spora część Vukovaru nadal nie wygląda o wiele lepiej niż zaraz po zakończeniu oblężenia. Wiem – z internetu, nie od męża – że Vukovar był najbardziej zniszczonym w wyniku działań wojennych miastem od czasów drugiej wojny światowej, a w czasie oblężenia spadło na niego więcej pocisków niż kiedyś na Stalingrad. Myślałam jednak, że przez te kilkanaście lat Chorwaci zdążyli już jako tako odbudować miasto. Najwyraźniej byłam w błędzie.

Wjeżdżamy do Vukovaru od zachodu, trochę okrężną drogą, ale szybko dowiaduję się, dlaczego mój mąż zdecydował się na mały objazd.  
– Trpinjska Cesta – informuje mnie nagle Luka. – Cmentarzysko czołgów. Żółte Mrówki generała Blago Zadro zniszczyły tu parę setek jugosłowiańskich czołgów. Jednego dnia udało im się rozwalić sześćdziesiąt na raz – mówi z dumą.  
– Vukovar miał bardzo niewielu obrońców, prawda? – przypominam sobie przeczytane kiedyś informacje.  
– Niecałe dwa tysiące. Przeciwko całej armii.  
W odpowiedzi tylko kręcę głową. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że taka garstka mogła bronić całego miasta przez kilka miesięcy. Upływa dłuższa chwila zanim znów się odzywam. Mijamy właśnie budynek, który wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy.  
– Pałac Eltz – odpowiada Luka na pytanie, którego jeszcze nie zdążyłam zadać. Najwyraźniej wystarczył mu mój wyraz twarzy. – Jego podobizna widnieje na banknocie dwudziestokunowym. – To wiele wyjaśnia. Powstrzymuję się jednak od wydobycia portfela i sprawdzenia, na ile dokładna jest ta podobizna. Na to będzie jeszcze dość czasu.

Pierwszym z miejsc, w które zawozi mnie Luka, jest szpital. Odbudowany budynek wygląda ładnie i nowocześnie, jednak dobrze wiem, jak tragiczna jest jego historia. A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że wiem...

Wysiadamy z samochodu i ruszam przodem w kierunku pamiątkowej tablicy u wejścia do szpitalnego muzeum. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że Luka nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
– Idź sama, ja tu poczekam – mówi w odpowiedzi na moje zaskoczone spojrzenie. O nie, panie doktorze, tak się nie będziemy bawić. Nie przywiozłeś mnie tu po to, żebym sobie pozwiedzała, tylko żeby zamknąć ten etap swojego życia i przeżyć coś w rodzaju katharsis.  
– Nie ma mowy! – zapieram się. – Albo razem, albo nikt.  
Luka uśmiecha się nieznacznie.  
– Abby, przecież ja doskonale wiem, co jest w środku.  
– W takim razie co tu robimy? – pytam, marszcząc brwi.  
– Chciałbym, żebyś ty też wiedziała. Nie, nie przerywaj mi! – Drań zna mnie dość dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, co chciałam powiedzieć, zanim nawet otworzyłam usta. – Chcę, żebyś zrozumiała rzeczy, o których sam nigdy ci najprawdopodobniej nie powiem. No idź. – Popycha mnie lekko, kiedy nadal nie reaguję. – Idź, nic mi nie będzie. To jeszcze nie jest najgorszy punkt programu tej wycieczki. – Uśmiecha się krzywo. Doceniam jednak te jego wysiłki i odpowiadam mu tym samym. Skoro jest w stanie żartować, to chyba nie jest z nim tak źle, prawda?

Od przewodnika, który na szczęście mówi całkiem przyzwoicie po angielsku, dowiaduję się, że po wkroczeniu do miasta Serbowie weszli do szpitala, gdzie bez zawahania strzelali do rannych i chorych, a część pacjentów i personelu załadowali do autobusów, wywieźli za miasto i rozstrzelali. Historia sama w sobie jest szokująca, a dodatkowa bliskość miejsca, gdzie spędzili swoje ostatnie dni – a mój mąż wraz z nimi – sprawia, że nieustannie czuję zimne mrowienie na całym ciele – zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy wydaje się człowiekowi, że ktoś przygląda mu się z ukrycia. Zresztą kto wie, może rzeczywiście jestem obserwowana? Gdybym wierzyła w duchy – a nie wierzę... chyba – musiałabym uznać, że to miejsce jest ich pełne.

Kiedy słyszę o jedynym człowieku, któremu udało się uciec z tego transportu śmierci, po raz pierwszy przychodzi mi na myśl, że nie wiem nawet, jakim cudem Luka przeżył masakrę szpitala. Nie było go wtedy w budynku? Był, ale jakimś cudem uniknął zarówno kuli, jak i wywiezienia? Znam go tyle lat, a nadal tak mało wiem o tym okresie jego życia. Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego chciał, żebym dziś tu weszła. A także to, czemu on wolał pozostać na zewnątrz. Wąskie podziemne korytarze schronu atomowego, w którym po zniszczeniu budynku musiał pomieścić się cały szpital. Sale pełne ciasno stłoczonych, piętrowych prycz, z symbolicznymi podobiznami prawdziwych pacjentów, którzy w tych warunkach spędzili ostatnie tygodnie oblężenia. Unoszący się nad tym wszystkim specyficzny, trudny nawet do określenia zapach, a do tego jeszcze wydobywający się z głośników dźwięk głosu spikera, który pracował w ówczesnym radiowęźle. Gdybym kiedykolwiek została zamknięta na długie dni w podobnym miejscu, do końca życia bałabym się piwnic.

Kiedy wracam do Luki, nic nawet nie mówię. Przytulam go tylko mocno i posłusznie wsiadam do samochodu. Luka rusza i wydaje się wiedzieć dokładnie, dokąd się kieruje, nie zadaję więc zbędnych pytań. Nawet w samym centrum mijamy nieraz ruiny, ślady po ogniu i kulach, budynki częściowo zniszczone lub w trakcie renowacji. Zastanawiam się, jak można żyć w mieście, w którym widmo wojny straszy człowieka na każdym kroku. Kim są ci, którzy dziś chodzą ulicami Vukovaru? Tymi, którzy przeżyli oblężenie (tych najprościej byłoby mi zrozumieć), którzy uciekli przed nim i wrócili po wszystkim (czy ktoś, kto przeżył to, co Luka, byłby w stanie wrócić i dalej żyć tu jak gdyby nigdy nic?), czy może zupełnie nowymi przybyszami (ale co kierowałoby osobą, która dobrowolnie sprowadziłaby się do jednego wielkiego cmentarzyska?)? Bo takie właśnie mam wrażenie, kiedy oglądam Vukovar z okna samochodu. Jakby czas zatrzymał się tam w roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym, a toczące się tu później życie było tylko jego namiastką lub też atrapą.

Teraz Luka zabiera mnie nad Dunaj, gdzie stoi duży kamienny krzyż ozdobiony symbolami Chorwacji – plecionką i szachownicą. Nad krzyżem łopoczą na wietrze flagi, a przed nim płoną znicze w czerwono–biało–niebieskich barwach. Nikt nie musi mi tłumaczyć, czemu, czy też raczej komu, poświęcony jest ten pomnik.

Stoimy dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu zaczynam mieć dość tej ciszy.  
– Tam, za rzeką, to już Serbia? – pytam męża.  
Luka potwierdza skinieniem głowy.  
– Nigdy nie sądziłam, że są takie sytuacje, w których pomnik może pełnić funkcję środkowego palca. – Dopiero mój komentarz przywołuje na jego twarz cień uśmiechu.  
– Wielokrotnie pytano mnie, czy nienawidzę Serbów – odzywa się nagle.  
Podnoszę na niego zaintrygowane spojrzenie.  
– A nienawidzisz? – pytam.  
Luka potrząsa głową.  
– Mówi się, że to była wojna chorwacko–serbska, ale to duże uproszczenie. W Vukovarze było wielu Serbów. Część z nich pozostała po naszej stronie, bronili miasta razem z nami i ginęli razem z nami. Moimi sąsiadami było małżeństwo mieszane, ona Chorwatka, on Serb – zginął w ostatnich dniach oblężenia.  
– Nie wiedziałam o tym – przyznaję. – A po drugiej stronie?  
– Tak samo. Jednym z przywódców ataku był Macedończyk. A na czele sił powietrznych JNA stał Chorwat.  
– Bombardował własne miasto? – W głowie mi się to nie mieści.  
Luka tylko wzrusza ramionami.  
– Ich prasa napisała raz, że atak to zemsta za serbskie dzieci mordowane przez Chorwatów w Vukovarze.  
– Co za bzdura – prycham. – Chyba nikt się na to nie nabrał?  
– Zdziwiłabyś się. – Krzywi się Luka. – Nawet zachodnie media to podłapały. Zaraz się wycofały rzecz jasna. Ale plotka poszła w świat. Prości żołnierze mogli w to wierzyć.  
– Kto wie, może dlatego byli tacy brutalni, kiedy w końcu weszli do miasta... – zastanawiam się.  
Mój mąż kręci głową.  
– Wystarczył sam fakt, że musieli atakować nas bezowocnie przez trzy miesiące, sami ponosząc przy tym straty. Niejeden by ześwirował.  
– Bronisz ich? – Nie wierzę własnym uszom.  
– Nie bronię. Ale też nie nienawidzę. Nie zwykłych szeregowych przynajmniej. – Ponowne wzruszenie ramion. – Chodźmy, jeszcze parę miejsc przed nami.

Następny jest cmentarz. Luka sprawia wciąż wrażenie dość spokojnego, kiedy mija obojętnie nowsze groby. Dopiero kiedy docieramy do pomnika otoczonego równymi rzędami białych krzyży, zwalnia nieco kroku. Zastanawiam się, czy wciąż pamięta, które z nich należą do Danijeli i dzieci, jednak kiedy podchodzimy bliżej, dociera do mnie, że te krzyże są tylko symbolem, a właściwe groby znajdują się jeszcze dalej. Mijamy pomnik i zapuszczamy się w wąskie alejki pomiędzy nagrobkami – są różne, jedne ze zwykłymi krzyżami, inne z prawosławnymi i tekstami zapisanymi cyrylicą. Czasem napotykamy też muzułmańskie półksiężyce. Luka idzie wolno, niepewnie, rzucając krótkie, ukradkowe spojrzenia na każdą z płyt nagrobnych i wyraźnie oddychając z ulgą, kiedy widnieje na niej obce nazwisko. Raz tylko zatrzymuje się na moment – na ciemnym kamieniu wyryte są słowa _Antun Kostić_ i rok, ten sam co na wszystkich grobach w okolicy, _1991_. Niżej chyba jego żona – Petra Kostić – tu data śmierci pochodzi sprzed roku. Mnie nic te imiona nie mówią, Luce chyba tak, bo przystaje w pół kroku, przygryza wargę, jednak rusza energicznie z miejsca, zanim mam czas zadać mu jakiekolwiek pytanie. I tak nie wiem, czy bym się odezwała. Czuję się przytłoczona atmosferą tego miejsca, a na dodatek zaczynam się obawiać. Boję się zobaczyć miejsce ich spoczynku. A jeszcze bardziej boję się reakcji mojego – Danijeli – męża, kiedy je odnajdzie.

Jeszcze wczoraj, gdy próbowałam wyobrazić sobie ten moment, byłam przekonana, że wyjdzie to nam obojgu na dobre. Że Luka potrzebuje tu wrócić, pożegnać się i że potem nareszcie będzie już tylko nasz, duszą i ciałem. Teraz wątpię, by kiedykolwiek było to możliwe. I nie wiem, czy nadal tego chcę. Mój mąż należy do nich – tej obcej mi kobiety i jej dzieci, z którymi budował w tym mieście wspólne życie i których tutaj zostawił na zawsze...  
– Abby? – Luka zauważa moje zawahanie i przystaje z ręką wyciągniętą w moją stronę, czekając, aż do niego dołączę. I wystarcza mi jedno jego spojrzenie, by wszystkie głupie myśli wyparowały mi z głowy. Danijela i dzieci nie żyją od wielu lat. To tragiczne, ale żadne z nas nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Luka kocha mnie i Joego równie mocno, jak kiedyś ich. A fakt, że przyprowadził mnie tu dzisiaj, jest na to najlepszym dowodem.  
– Już blisko? – pytam, biorąc go za rękę.  
– Nie wiem – Luka rozgląda się niepewnie. – Teściowa spisała mi wskazówki, ale boję się, że coś pokręciłem.  
– Nie pamiętasz drogi? – dziwię się. Byłam przekonana, że czegoś takiego nie sposób zapomnieć.  
– Nigdy tu nie byłem – odpowiada Luka. Na widok mojej miny wyjaśnia. – To Mirna i matka Danijeli sprowadziły tu trumny. Wtedy cmentarz był pod ostrzałem, więc kopaliśmy groby, gdzie się dało. Ich był pod kasztanem, zaraz za naszą ulicą... Jasna i Marko uwielbiali zbierać kasztany...  
Ściskam mocniej jego rękę.  
– Mirna za tobą nie przepada, co? – podejmuję próbę sprowadzenia jego myśli na cokolwiek innego niż śmierć.  
– Jej narzeczony zginął podczas tej samej wojny. – Ach, świetnie mi poszło, nie ma co. – Jej matka mówi, że od tego czasu pozostała samotna i zgorzkniała. – Myślę sobie, że mało brakowało, by i mojego męża spotkał podobny los. Czy to znaczy, że rzeczywiście miał szczęście, kiedy mnie poznał? Na to wychodzi. Wprawdzie nadal uważam, że mógłby trafić lepiej, ale ostatecznie jest szczęśliwy, oboje jesteśmy, a przecież w końcu o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, nieprawdaż?

W końcu, po długich poszukiwaniach, znajdujemy właściwy grób. Zostaję nieco w tyle, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak powinnam się zachować. Postanawiam więc zaufać radom starszego z braci Kovačów i daję Luce nieco przestrzeni. Nie mam pojęcia, jakiej reakcji po nim oczekiwałam, ale na pewno nie tego stoickiego spokoju. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie to tylko pozory, ale Luka wydaje się ani na moment nie tracić opanowania. Podchodzi powoli do grobu, przyklęka na jedno kolano, zapala przyniesiony przez nas znicz, po czym opuszcza drugie kolano i zastyga w bezruchu. Mijają minuty. Mój mąż nadal ani nie drgnie. Dopiero kiedy kolejne spojrzenie na zegarek mówi mi, że minęło już ponad pół godziny, decyduję się przerwać tę ciszę. Podchodzę bliżej i pochylam się, by położyć na płycie nagrobnej kwiaty, o których całkiem już zapomniałam, dopóki nie zaczęły ciążyć mi w ręku. W tym momencie po raz pierwszy zauważam, że twarz Luki jest trupio blada. Ma zamknięte oczy, zaciśnięte wargi i wygląda, jakby duchem był daleko stąd. Albo raczej w tym samym miejscu, ale w zupełnie innym czasie. Mój niepokój znów urasta do kolosalnych rozmiarów i ostatecznie zapominam o wszystkim, co mówił Niko i najzwyczajniej w świecie łapię męża za ramię i potrząsam nim. Luka otwiera oczy i mruga kilkakrotnie, zupełnie jak ktoś obudzony z głębokiego snu. W końcu jednak napięcie na jego twarzy powoli znika, a na jego wargach pojawia się cień uśmiechu.  
– Już dobrze – mówi cicho, nie wiem, czy do mnie, czy do siebie samego.  
– Już dobrze – powtarzam po nim, ściskając lekko jego ramię.  
Luka wstaje i bierze mnie za rękę.  
– Możemy już iść – stwierdza po chwili.  
– Na pewno? – Rzucam mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.  
– Na pewno – potwierdza mój mąż. – Zostało nam jeszcze jedno miejsce.  
Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jeszcze mógłby mnie zabrać, ale posłusznie ruszam za nim, rzuciwszy najpierw ostatnie, pożegnalne spojrzenie na grób Danijeli, Jasnej i Marka. W tym momencie są mi równie bliscy jak Luka i mam wrażenie, jakbym znała ich od dawna. Choć wiem, że gdyby żyli, nie byłoby tu mnie i Joego, to dziś szczególnie żałuję, że nie było mi dane ich poznać.

Ostatnim miejscem naszej pielgrzymki okazuje się być dawny dom Luki. Spodziewam się ruin, jakie już kilkakrotnie widziałam dziś w Vukovarze. Ale nie tutaj. Stary blok został starannie odbudowany, pomalowany w jasne, żywe barwy. Nic nie wskazuje na tragedię, jaka się tu kiedyś wydarzyła. Przed drzwiami, prowadzącymi do klatek schodowych, stoją nowe ławeczki, na trawniku bawi się gromadka dzieci, obserwowanych przez skupione w cieniu matki. Albo, sądząc po wieku niektórych, babki. Rozglądam się z zaciekawieniem, próbując wyobrazić sobie to samo miejsce zaraz po bombardowaniu. Mimo wysiłku, nie jestem w stanie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dociera do mnie, że Luki nie ma u mego boku. Odwracam się z zaskoczeniem, szukając go wzrokiem, aż wreszcie dostrzegam go, jak siedzi na krawężniku, odwrócony tyłem do budynku. Cholera, a ja się dziwiłam, że na cmentarzu go nie ruszyło.  
– Luka? – Przysiadam przy nim i natychmiast wyczuwam, że mój mąż cały drży.  
– Nie mogę tam wejść – szepce Luka trzęsącymi się wargami. – Nie dam rady!  
– Dasz radę – zapewniam go. Też nie chcę tu być. Najchętniej zapakowałabym go do auta, odjechała jak najdalej, by nigdy tu nie wrócić. Ale wiem, że to niczego nie rozwiąże. Przyjechaliśmy tu po to, by Luka uporał się nareszcie z przeszłością. I nie poddamy się, dopóki tego nie zrobi.  
Mój mąż potrząsa głową.  
– Luka – szepczę, obejmując go lekko. – Zamknij oczy, weź głęboki oddech i przywołaj w pamięci jakieś miłe wspomnienie z tego miejsca. – Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże. Praktyki na psychiatrii robiłam wieki temu i wprawdzie nieźle mi szło, ale, z drugiej strony, nigdy nie miałam tam pacjenta z PTSD, a nawet lata pracy na ostrym dyżurze nie potrafią tak do końca przygotować człowieka na widok bliskiej osoby w takim stanie.  
– Chodźmy stąd – mówi Luka, ale nie rusza się z miejsca. Ostatecznie decyduję się więc posłuchać rad szwagra i po prostu siedzę przy mężu i czekam, aż on sam się pozbiera. Wiem, że to jego jedyna szansa, że nigdy więcej prawdopodobnie nie zdobędzie się na ponowny powrót do Vukovaru. Ale wiem też, że i on doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. I chyba moja strategia nie okazuje się taka zła, bo w końcu Luka bierze wdech, zamyka na moment oczy, po czym jednym sprężystym ruchem wstaje i odwraca się w stronę swego dawnego domu. Patrzę, jak powoli unosi powieki, cofa się o krok, po czym dzielnie rusza naprzód. Zrównuję się z nim i wsuwam swoją dłoń w jego. Choć nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, co czuje mój mąż, ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam zostawić go z tym samego.

Może to i prawda, że najtrudniej jest zrobić pierwszy krok, bo od tego momentu już jakoś idzie, ale i tak oddycham z ulgą, kiedy nareszcie wracamy z powrotem do samochodu. Tym razem to ja siadam za kierownicą – Luka jest zdecydowanie zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby prowadzić.  
– W porządku? – pytam niepewnie, zanim zapalę silnik.  
Luka kiwa głową.  
– Jedźmy – prosi. Jest jeszcze nieco blady, ale mam wrażenie, że mu ulżyło. Jutro wracamy do Bostonu, za trzy dni będziemy już w pracy, wieczorem zjemy coś na szybko (o ile Luka ugotuje – ja nadal potrafię zepsuć nawet najprostszą potrawę), pobawimy się z Joem, a potem położymy się nareszcie spać we własnym łóżku. Na ile ta wizyta w Vukovarze pomogła mojemu mężowi, dopiero czas pokaże, ale patrząc na niego teraz, jestem dobrej myśli.

Posłusznie ruszam z parkingu i włączam się do ruchu. Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim dociera do mnie, że właściwie nie wiem, gdzie jadę.  
– Dokąd teraz? – pytam w nadziei, że już się pozbierał.  
– Nie wiem. – Luka wzrusza ramionami. – Byle dalej stąd – dorzuca po chwili.  
– Jasne – godzę się natychmiast. Zdecydowanie się z nim zgadzam, sama nie mam ochoty zostać w Vukovarze ani godziny dłużej. Powoli zaczynam jednak odczuwać pragnienie, że o głodzie już nie wspomnę – dzień jest upalny, a my byliśmy zbyt zajęci czym innym, by zwracać uwagę na tak przyziemne sprawy.  
– Może wskoczymy na chwilę do sklepu? – proszę, kiedy docieramy do jednego z osiedli położonych na obrzeżach miasta.  
Luka nie protestuje, zjeżdżam więc na parking i wysiadam, kierując się w stronę drzwi ozdobionych kusząco wielką reklamą lodów.  
– Nie tu! – Mąż natychmiast łapie mnie za rękę, nie pozwalając mi iść dalej.  
– Dlaczego? – dziwię się, obserwując, jak ze sklepu wychodzi kobieta z dzieckiem. Dopiero po chwili mój wzrok pada na szyld nad drzwiami, który zapisany jest cyrylicą. Wzruszam ramionami i zawracam, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu innego lokalu.  
– Mówiłeś, że nie masz nic do Serbów – zauważam po chwili. W okolicy nie widać żadnego innego sklepu.  
– Nie zrozumiesz...  
Luka doskonale wie, że taka odpowiedź nie jest w stanie mnie usatysfakcjonować.  
– Spróbuj. – Zachodzę mu drogę. Jedyne, czego nie rozumiem, to dlaczego zdaniem Luki nadawałam się do podobnych rozmów przez cały dzień, a teraz nagle przestałam.  
– Tu nie chodzi o moje prywatne zdanie. – W głosie Luki słychać irytację. – To miasto od piętnastu lat jest podzielone. Czuć to na każdym kroku...  
– Jakoś ja nie czuję... – Jestem głodna, zmęczona, a nie mogę kupić nawet butelki wody przez jakieś głupie uprzedzenia...

No dobra, wiem, że to nie są tylko głupie uprzedzenia. Usiłuję wczuć się w sytuację mieszkańców Vukovaru – dwie narodowości, jedna jeszcze niedawno była ofiarą, druga zaś oprawcą. Może kiedy nadejdą kolejne pokolenia, będą w stanie przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym, co się tu wydarzyło, ale ci, którzy sami to przeżyli, nie są w stanie tak szybko zapomnieć. Ja nie przeżyłam i nieważne, jak wielkie mogłyby być moje zdolności do empatii, nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć sytuacji, kiedy ludzie mówiący praktycznie tym samym językiem, nie mogą spojrzeć sobie nawzajem w oczy. I chyba powinnam być za ten mój brak zrozumienia wdzięczna.

– Chodź, później coś kupimy. – Biorę Lukę za rękę i odwracam się w stronę samochodu.  
– Czekaj, tam coś chyba jest. – Luka zatrzymuje mnie i wskazuje na róg uliczki. Rzeczywiście, zza zarośli wystaje kawałek szyldu. Tym razem napis jest chorwacki.

Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi młoda, ciemnowłosa kobieta za ladą podnosi głowę znad krzyżówki. Wygląda na znudzoną, kiedy jednak jej wzrok pada na nas, zrywa się z miejsca i, ku mojej konsternacji, ni z tego, ni z owego wybucha płaczem. Spoglądam na Lukę, on na mnie i oboje zgodnie (choć ukradkiem) wzruszamy ramionami. Upał rzucił się dziewczynie na mózg czy co?

W końcu jednak ekspedientka opanowuje się na tyle, by wydusić z siebie trzy słowa.  
– To ja, Anica!

KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze, chciałabym zaznaczyć, że nigdy w życiu nie byłam w Chorwacji. Co wcale nie znaczy, że większość informacji zawartych w tym tekście jest zmyślona. Bo o ile bohaterowie są fikcyjni, o tyle niemal wszystkie opisane w obu wątkach miejsca wraz z ich historią są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Niektóre sytuacje zresztą też. Nawet piosenka o rekinie to autentyczna „perełka” chorwackiego rocka.
> 
> Zawsze uważałam, że serial nie wykorzystał dostatecznie potencjału, jaki niesie za sobą historia oblężenia Vukovaru. Rozumiem, dlaczego – kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawia się informacja o rodzinie Luki, wynika z niej, że Danijela i dzieci zostali zamordowani, natomiast z wywiadów wywnioskowałam, że ostatecznie to sam grający Lukę aktor poprosił, żeby nie mieszać do tego polityki, stąd też ostatecznie w kolejnym sezonie pojawiła się już inna wersja – przypadkowe ofiary bombardowania. Ale mimo to historia tego chorwackiego miasta–bohatera jest równie tragiczna, co fascynująca, nic więc dziwnego, że nie mogłam jej się oprzeć. Nie starałam się zagłębiać w politykę czy militaria, bo moim zdaniem potrzeba więcej niż mały reasearch internetowy, żeby zrozumieć te sprawy na tyle, by móc o nich pisać. Zresztą nie o to chodziło – to miała być historia o ludziach, nie o miejscu. 
> 
> Inna sprawa, że o ile informacji stricte historycznych miałam dość, o tyle wiadomości na temat życia codziennego podczas oblężenia niełatwo było znaleźć. Starałam się nie dodawać za dużo od siebie i trzymać się faktów – nie zmieniałam tego co wiedziałam, ale nieraz uzupełniałam wyobraźnią to, o czym nie miałam pojęcia. A inspiracje miałam różne – od odcinków Doctora Who z bombardowanym Londynem, przez zwiedzanie Westerplatte czy Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego, po Aleję snajperów z oblężonym Sarajewem i pierwszą anglojęzyczną rolą Gorana Visnjica – późniejszego odtwórcy roli Luki. (Zresztą ten, kto widział ten film, bez trudu rozpozna, co z niego zaczerpnęłam.;) ) Jeśli jednak wspominam konkretne fakty, to nigdy nie są one wymysłem mojej wyobraźni. A zatem ciała składowane na dziedzińcu szpitala to jak najbardziej autentyk, podobnie jak pocisk, który wylądował między nogami rannego i nie eksplodował, czy też to, jak prasa serbska pisała, że atak jest odwetem za mordowane przez Chorwatów serbskie dzieci. 
> 
> Najwięcej kłopotów sprawiła mi sprawa masakry szpitala w Vukovarze. Z większości źródeł wynika, że wysłannicy Czerwonego Krzyża zostali zatrzymani, zanim dotarli do szpitala, podczas gdy w tym czasie członkowie JNA wywieźli 260 osób (w tym ciężarną kobietę i francuskiego dziennikarza, który jako ochotnik dołączył do obrońców miasta), by wkrótce wszystkich rozstrzelać (pojawiająca się czasem informacja o 200 ofiarach wynika prawdopodobnie z tego, że ciał pasażerów jednego autobusu wciąż nie odnaleziono). Długo walczyłam z pokusą, czy by nie uczynić Luki tym jednym ocalałym, który faktycznie uciekł z transportu. W końcu jednak doszłam do wniosku, że choć nasz pan doktor, sądząc po wydarzeniach z serialu, miał najwyraźniej bardzo pracowitego anioła stróża, to jednak już byłaby przesada. Dlatego ostatecznie zdecydowałam się postawić na drugą wersję – otóż możliwe, że konwój MCK jednak dotarł na czas do szpitala i zdołał ewakuować część osób przednimi drzwiami, podczas gdy Serbowie tylnymi wyprowadzali resztę. Nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale ta wersja o wiele bardziej pasowała mi do wyjaśnienia, jak Luka zdołał przeżyć masakrę.
> 
> Podsumowując, przepraszam za wszelkie ewentualne błędy merytoryczne jak i językowe. Z tymi ostatnimi dzielnie walczyła Tina Latawiec, ale jak się pisze Tasiemca w trzy tygodnie i poprawia przez resztę wakacji, to beta ma wyjątkowo pod górkę. A więc oświadczam, że wszelkie zbrodnie przecinkowe to efekt zmian, które wprowadziłam sama już po zbetowaniu.
> 
> Drogi czytelniku, jeśli dotarłeś tak daleko, to z całego serca ci dziękuję (i podziwiam). A także liczę na komentarz!


End file.
